Sillys Love
by Misty Day
Summary: Written for Rockfic Biffno 2013. Toki is lonely and homesick. He visits Norway for two weeks and meets a student with a similar problem. The girl's story pulls at Toki's heartstrings and the two bond, finding a way to cure one another's pain in this sweet but angst-ridden tale.
1. Rock Salt

The five members of Dethklok sat miserably at the table in the meeting room as their manager straightened his tie before speaking.

"Okay guys, first things f-"

"Can you talk a little more…not loud?" Pickles asked, rubbing the sides of his red, dread-locked head. "You realize what day this is, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled in agreement. "It's like, the second day of…of…"

"Januarys," Skwisgaar slurred, his accent thick with sleeplessness and a hangover.

"That's correct," Charles agreed then cleared his throat. "You all agreed that we could wait until the second day to discuss the new album since most people are indeed hung over on January 1st. Am I to assume that you all spent December 31st _and_ January 1st drinking?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right," the singer said, his voice deeper and more distant than usual.

Wanting to ask why but dropping the subject, Offdensen continued talking. "We still need to discuss this. If we can make some headway in this meeting then I'll be happy to keep it short. We need to decide what songs we want to record for the Christmas album you all agreed to release in 2013. I believe there has already been a title suggested. Does anyone remember what it was?"

Offdensen's question was met with silence as the band sat around the table looking pale and sick. Toki looked more tired than anyone but nonetheless tried to remember for everyone.

"Was it goings to be calleds, 'Christmas With Dethklok?'"

"No. Anyone else want to try? Anyone?" No one answered and Charles failed at sighing quietly. "The suggestion was 'Rock Salt.'"

With those words, William Murderface seemed to stir to life. "'Rock Schalt?' Who came up with that?"

No one spoke up.

"That hasch got to be the lamest thing I've ever heard. Rock schalt ishn't brutal at all. Why don't we juscht call it 'Happy Schnowflakesch' or schomthing?"

He crossed his arms and looked around at the other members, whose red-rimmed eyes did little to encourage him to keep talking. He shrugged and pulled out his knife, twisting a tiny hole into the conference table.

"Does anyone like the title?" Offdensen asked, not expecting any real answer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried a different approach. "Okay, I'm going to go around the table and ask everyone for a title suggestion. If each of you give a good answer, we'll dismiss the meeting early and reconvene another day. Nathan, why don't you start?"

Nathan groaned loudly. The faster he came up with an answer the sooner he could go back to bed. He shrugged and grumbled, "Happy Snowflakes."

"No way, that was my suggestion!" Murderface yelled, causing Skwisgaar to hold his ears.

"Knocks it off, you dildos! I has a headache," the Swede said nearly just as loud.

"Schtay out of it, Schkwisgaar!" Murderface shot back then turned to Nathan. "You can't usche that, make up your own."

"Buts you said it ams lame idea, whys do you care if Nat'ans uses it?" Toki questioned, not wanting to see the others fight.

"_Ja_, and you even said its ams a bad title, so why don't you lets him have it and comes up with a betters one?" Skwisgaar suggested, ignoring William's previous declaration.

Murderface slammed his knife down into the table, causing wood shavings to fly everywhere. "NO! I will not come up with another idea."

Charles sighed, his agitation worsening. "Pickles?"

"Uh…" the drummer droned for a few seconds. "What about, like, Metal Snowflakes?"

Murderface sighed audibly but no one paid him any mind. Charles looked to Skwisgaar for his suggestion.

The lead guitarist pondered a moment in his drug-addled mind. "I don'ts see the problems with Rock Salt so maybe Metal Salt?"

"METAL SCHALT?" Murderface yelled across the table, not caring whose ears he offended. "Of all the schtupid, idiotic titlsches you could have picked that hasch got to be…"

At that moment, William's dethphone rang. Immediately, his face softened and he said, "Exschuse me, I'm going to have to take thisch."

He walked confidently out of the room, leaving the others to stare in their hung over haze. It wasn't hard to see that the call had been important; Murderface never left meetings prematurely. Even so, the way his face changed when he saw who was calling was evident. Still, no one mentioned anything about it. After all, that would be against their agreement of not showing one another that they cared.

Though Toki had yet to make a suggestion, Charles adjourned the meeting and said he would see them all another time. Everyone stumbled out of the meeting room and slowly began the trek back to their respective bedrooms. The last one out of the room was Toki, who found it difficult to walk steadily. Without bothering to close the doors of the meeting room behind him, the rhythm guitarist walked toward the steps that lead up to his room. Next to the stairs, he noticed Murderface on his dethphone, his hand covering the receiver.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the bassist said, his voice soft and quiet.

Toki wanted to laugh but his head throbbed too much. Murderface was having phone sex. Still, the Norwegian wondered why William would be talking about sex in the hallway instead of his own room. His words echoed softly through the upstairs and Toki listened until he finally made it to his room. The last thing he heard Murderface say was abnormally sweet and, if Toki hadn't known the nature of the call, would have thought it was nice to hear.

"I've really missched talking to you."

Toki rolled his eyes and closed the door to his room. With no windows, his room was always dark. He lit a few candles beside his bed and undressed. As his head touched the pillows the throbbing in his head slowly eased. Everyone else might have been drinking to celebrate the New Year but Toki had been drinking for a different reason. He hadn't told anyone, but he had been very homesick lately. Toki's childhood in Norway had been horrible and he had the scars to prove it, laced across his back. His father's death made it seemed far less threatening now. The Punishment Hole had long since been filled with dirt. He knew he would be safe if he went there. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his last visit there for his father's funeral. He spent the whole time with the guys and had virtually no time to himself. He wanted to explore, to visit the tiny shops and tread up and down the icy sidewalks. Something about the cold would level his head.

He tossed and turned in bed, weighing whether or not to visit Skwisgaar to ask if he ever felt homesick for Sweden. Skwisgaar always seemed content, rapidly playing his guitar to busy his mind and screwing everything in sight. Pickles loved living in Mordhaus, away from his brother and the parents that worshiped him. Nathan was content to keep to himself, reading and writing songs. Murderface was harder to read than the other guys, always carrying around his knife and muttering on his dethphone. In the fleeting thoughts that filled Toki's mind as he struggled to get comfortable, he wondered how much money William spent on his strange habit. He knew it was harder for him to get chicks than it was for the other guys in the band but certainly it wasn't _that_ difficult!

Toki's felt himself falling into a deep sleep. It had been a while since Toki had been with a groupie. The thought was only intriguing from time to time but most often it was a hassle. There was no polite way to tell them to leave, he never wanted to kiss them because they were often drunk or just plain trashy and there was always there fear of catching something. Groupies were not the cleanest people, especially after a show. They were completely covered in sweat, sometimes blood and always wanting to have sex for some kind of validation. They didn't really care about any of the guys in the band.

Still, he could live with that once in a while. Life on the road was very lonely and solitary for Toki. At Mordhaus, loneliness was never a problem. He could always play guitar with Skwisgaar or watch TV with Nathan if he wanted company. He could jerk off when he was horny. But something about being on tour made things a lot worse. There was talk of planning a tour within the next few months. He pushed the thought from his mind, wanting to focus on what he was going to do before then. Toki made up his mind to tell the guys in the morning that he wanted to go to Norway for two weeks. One of the perks of being famous was that you could do things like that with very little notice. He knew no one would need the Hatredcopter and decided to travel that way. A little privacy would be nice. He knew a good hotel he could stay in when he got there. Toki's thoughts continued and he had things to think about before travelling but he chose to let them pass through his mind like dark clouds. He would let them float by as he dreamed and sort the details out the next day.


	2. Cold Shower

Toki was up very early the next morning. It was no wonder since he had fallen asleep at 2PM the previous afternoon. He decided to go for a quick run before breakfast and put on black jogging pants and a hoodie. It wasn't so much that he minded the cold, but he much preferred jogging in warm weather. He loved the feeling of the sun on his skin, a pleasure rarely afforded in his country. He learned to adapt to the cold early in life but still liked for his skin to be less covered.

He walked down the hall and past the giant glass window that looked down into the yard. The sky threatened snow but none was on the ground. The Norwegian knew he would know for certain whether or not it would snow later that day by walking outside. There was a certain feeling in the air just before a snowfall, an electricity he could sense. He hoped the snow would not begin until he left later that day. The doors behind Mordhaus opened and Toki's feet crunched into the frozen grass. He normally ran around the whole yard about ten times, fifteen if he was feel very energetic. Today, he thought he might run eight laps. That would give him enough time to have breakfast and pack and leave in the early afternoon.

He stretched for a few minutes before breaking into a brisk run, the feeling of hunger only driving him to go faster so he could get something to eat. He hadn't eaten in a few days, only drinking heavily. He felt bad as he thought about how much he had abused his body so much lately. Toki was the only member of Dethklok that even tried to be healthy and he was proud of that. His body was slender and fit, a great contrast to the other members who looked like they had never seen a gym. Before long Toki was sweating and panting, a feeling which made him feel alive and productive. It also made him think more clearly. He reached in his pocket for the small elastic tie he used to hold his hair back when it began to mat to his face and neck from his perspiration.

With his hair out of the way, he had one less distraction and pondered his trip on a deeper level. He hadn't been to Norway in years, which was odd because the band often stopped there during tours. His father's funeral had not been an enjoyable experience for a myriad of reasons. He wondered if he would try to visit his mother or any of his other family and quickly decided it would be a bad idea. He didn't even like the family photos that hung on his wall. Toki thought for a moment about why he hadn't yet taken them down, making a mental note to do so later.

His short workout completed, Toki walked back into the house, taking the long way around the ground level to the kitchen area to allow his heart time to slow. Jean-Pierre was there, kneading some sort of dough when the guitarist entered. He kindly asked for a small breakfast, one that wouldn't upset his stomach after exercising. The cook served him a simple breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, orange juice and milk. Toki ate quickly and retreated back to his room. He picked out some clean clothes from his closet and walked to the bathroom. He absent-mindedly tossed his workout clothes into the metal basket by the door and stepped into the shower. He removed the hair tie, finger-combing his hair without thinking much about it. Toki's back itched with sweat and he scratched it hastily. Touching the skin on his back always sent unpleasant thoughts through his mind like a bolt of vengeful lightning. The skin on Toki's back was completely covered in scars, layer upon layer of scar tissue from the punishments he received as a child for making the simplest of mistakes.

Toki shuddered in the cold bathroom, his mind taking him back immediately to the freezing punishment hole were he was sent after his lashings. Though he stood naked in the shower of his billion-dollar mansion and was completely untouchable by anyone who could ever hurt him, nothing could stop the memories of his young life from coiling around his mind like a snake. He raised his shaking hands to his face, rubbing his eyes and hoping to clear his mind. The memories only seemed to pour in around him faster, the vision of his father's cold gaze and he dealt young Toki lash after lash upon his aching back, his mother watching and crossing herself…these were the things that drove Toki to drink alone late at night. The guys knew a little about his troubled past but kept any questions they may have had to themselves. Nathan had once gone to Toki's room late at night and found the younger man drunk and crying. He violated the band's "No Caring Policy" just once, staying with Toki and talking to him for a few hours until the guitarists mind finally cleared and sleep overtook him.

Toki knew that Nathan cared about him. While he had been away at camp the older man had spent some time in his room, which was how he knew to rescue him from Magnus. Nathan had exacted revenge on the people who tormented him. While Skwisgaar was his idol and he hung out with him a lot, Toki considered Nathan to be his best friend.

A cold sweat had broken across Toki's brow and he felt sick to his stomach. A nice shower would clear his mind, he told himself over and over again. He reached out and turned on the water, thankful that it was blissfully hot and the pressure was steady. Rather than closing his eyes he kept them open, fearing that he would find himself back in the punishment hole if he allowed his mind to wander there again. He washed away the sweat, scrubbing every part of his body several times until he felt he was completely clean. Toki wondered whether or not there was a way to clean your mind the way you could clean your body. He scrubbed his hair until the hot water turned cold and he was forced to rinse it and exit. He combed the tangles from his long, straight hair and walked to his bedroom, still slightly dazed. It wasn't until he reached the door that he realized he'd walked there naked, leaving his clean clothes in the bathroom. He went back to the bathroom and dressed.

Once back in his room, Toki remembered to take the picture of his mother and father off of the wall. He paced to his bed where the photo hung and took it down, frowned at it and placed it face down on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do with it for the moment but decided it would be best not to think about it for the time being. He needed to pack for his trip and did so hurriedly, taking no time to get anything particular. He tossed shirts into his bag haphazardly, knowing that if he owned them that he liked them and didn't need to worry about which ones to pick. He took no jacket, knowing that the cold wouldn't affect him like it did most people. Instead he opted for a small hoodie to keep away any wind, rain or snow he might encounter. He looked at the old hoodie, once dark blue but worn much lighter now with age and use. There were small holes scattered about and the ends of each sleeve were frayed. In the front pocket, Toki could still see some thread where he once tried to patch a small tear but failed miserably. He ran his hand across the front of the garment and over the letters which read, "Lillehammer." A moment before he'd questioned whether or not he was doing the right thing by visiting home, but now he was confident that it was the right move. Toki smiled and carefully folded it, placing it in the very top of his bag and leaving the room.

The guitarist decided to tell the guys he was leaving and make sure that he was cleared to use the Hatredcopter for his journey to and from Norway. He walked into the common area, seeing Skwisgaar sprawled across the couch and snoring softly. He went into the kitchen and saw Nathan reading the newspaper, munching quietly on a piece of toast and sipping coffee.

"Good morning, Nat'ans," Toki murmured. Nathan grunted in response. "Do yous cares if I am usings the Hatredcopter to visit home?"

Nathan looked up at him, setting the paper down for a moment. "Uh, I don't mind but is there, uh, something going on?"

Toki was once again grateful for Nathan's concern. "No, I ams just homesick. I ams wanting to stays there for two weeks. I will lets the pilot know whens to picks me up. I'll haves my dethphone incase anyone needs to calls me."

The younger man could tell that the elder wanted to ask him more questions but opted to let him have privacy on the matter. He simply pressed his lips together lightly to keep from speaking and said, "Be careful, kid."

He picked up the newspaper again and Toki left the kitchen, walking toward the helipad. Toki liked when Nathan called him 'kid.' He knew Nathan was older than him but not sure by how many years. He was the only one that called the guitarist anything but his given name. Toki got all the way to the back entrance of Mordhaus before he realized he'd forgotten something. In an instant he dropped his bag and jogged back to his room. He looked all around but didn't see it. Toki was grateful that he remembered he had let Murderface borrow the item. Any other time he would just ask the bassist about it the next time he saw him but Toki knew he would have to get the item before he left. He knocked softly on his door but there was no answer. Pressing his face against the metal door, he could hear the other man talking and knocked again.

"Hey Moidaface, it ams Toki, I needs to come in for a minutes," he said in a normal tone.

A few more moments of silence passed before Toki tried the handle and found the door unlocked. He cracked the door, only to hear more of William talking. He announced he was coming into the room.

"I needs my phone charger, do you still have it?" Toki asked before seeing that Murderface was presently on his dethphone with the charger plugged into it.

"I know, baby, I know," Murderface said, ignoring his band mate. _So sleazy_, Toki thought. He was talking with yet another phone sex operator. How much money had he spent on talking to those girls? Toki did not have time to contemplate it, nor did he particularly want to.

"Hey, I needs to get that froms yous," Toki said, still trying to keep a patient tone.

"Yeah, Friday would be fine," Murderface continued to talk, his smile lecherous and making Toki slightly ill. Toki stood right next to the other man, crossing his arms and looking down at him. After Murderface still made no effort to acknowledge Toki, the younger man reached over and took the charger out of the phone.

"What are you doing, man? Can't you schee I'm usching that?" Murderface huffed, holding his hand over the receiver of his dethphone.

"Sorries, I needs it for my phone. I ams goings to Norway for a couple of weeks," Toki told him.

"I'll call you back," William said and turned to Toki. "You have really bad timing, you know that?"

"Where ams your charger?"

"I schtill can't find it. I'll have to get Charlesch to order one for me, I guessch."

"Or you could borrow Skwisgaar's," Toki suggested, bringing a smile to the other man's face.

"I will, as schoon as the Schweedish dick wakesch up. He was up all night again."

Toki wondered about the statement, deciding to be the slightest bit nosey. "How do you know? Where you up all nights on the phone again?"

Murderface snorted and tried to play it cool but Toki already knew the truth. "No, I wasch working on the new Planet Pissch schong, wanna hear it?"

Wanting to spare himself the horror, he wound the cord around his hand a few times and simply said, "Wish I could buts I gots to be leaving now. See you in two weeks!"

"Have a good time, don't catch any foreign discheasesch!" Murderface called out as Toki left the room.

Charger in hand, he jogged back down to the helipad doors and found that another smaller bag was resting next to the one he'd packed that morning. Inside it was his coloring book and crayons, his disguise hat, a few pieces of candy and a note that read, 'Don't forget your insulin.' Toki smiled. He knew Nathan had left the note and packed the things he'd forgotten. He might miss the other guys a little but he would certainly miss Nathan the most. The Norwegian knew he'd packed insulin in his bag put patted his hip and made sure his emergency kit was on his side. It was there, just like always. He shouldered the bags and made his way to the Hatredcopter with a smile.


	3. Old Friend

The ride to Norway had been a long one but Toki was grateful to have the long flight to himself. He colored and listened to his mp3 player until the battery got low. As the copter approached the mountains and the ground became a mass of white snow and green trees, Toki immediately felt better.

He allowed the copter to drop him off along with his bags at the edge of the woods. He would walk to the hotel from there; he knew these woods like the back of his hand. Toki's feet crunched through the snow and he allowed the icy wind to blow through his hair without tying it back. He lifted his arms as if the climate itself was embracing him. He closed his eyes and breathed the crisp air deeply. His heart swelled. There was truly something magical in the air in Norway - he felt it in his bones whenever he visited. As a child he was only vaguely aware of it and only felt in when he was alone, just as he was now. But when he visited his home country as an adult it was different. He felt the magic at all times and loved every minute of it.

He walked through the heavy snow, pleased that he was completely alone. He knew others would be around when he reached Lillehammer but would put his disguise on before that happened. Toki was so glad that Nathan remembered his hat. The last time he'd worn it was when he was at Rock-A-Rooni Fantasy Camp, an experience he'd just as soon forget. It amazed Toki that he was unrecognizable just because he was wearing a hat but he was grateful for it. He walked for miles through the woods, excited as the smells and sounds of the city began to fill his ears. When he saw the edge of the highway, he put his hat on and broke into a run. His beloved town was in front of him and he nearly blinked back a tear of happiness. Toki stepped onto the icy sidewalk and tried to decide what to do first, not that it mattered.

He was home.

After getting settled, Toki sent a text to an old friend. Fame had not kept the guitarist from staying in touch with his best friend from high school, Anders Valen. Toki and Anders had been best friends since the first day they met, immediately bonding over their love of metal music. While Toki had been allowed to have long hair, nothing else about him looked very metal. Anders' parents weren't like Toki's and allowed him to dress how he liked, which meant he wore ripped jeans, black boots, and a different metal shirt for each day of the week. Sometimes he even wore eyeliner to school. Toki wanted to be like his friend so badly and Anders must have sensed it. He was always inviting Toki over to hang out after school and Toki's parents said it was okay, so long as they were studying and his homework got done.

Since they were both in lower-level classes, they always got their homework done in a flash and spent the rest of the time watching MTV and listening to music. For Christmas one year, Anders' parents bought him a guitar. He was never good at it, no matter how much he practiced. Toki however had a natural ability and played really well after a few weeks. His friend promised him that he could have the guitar after he got his own place, knowing Toki's parents would never allow it.

A few minutes after sending the text, the brunette received a reply. Anders was off from work, sitting in a bar close to the hotel and, of course, was very eager to hang out. Toki replied that he would be on his way there in a few minutes. He pulled on his Lillehammer hoodie and hat and headed out the door. A few minutes later, he was walking into the smoke-filled bar where his friend was waiting. Toki squinted, the thick smoke burning his eyes. A few people turned around and checked him out as he walked in, slowly turning back around with disinterest. Only one person got down from their barstool and strode across the floor to the guitarist, quickly throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tight.

"Man, it's been a while. How have you been?" Anders asked, his loud Norwegian voice asked. Toki hugged him back with all his might, patting his shoulder after a few seconds and parting.

"I'm good. How are you?" Toki replied, taking a seat next to his friend at the bar and ordering a drink.

"I've been better. Job sucks but I'm getting by. How's stuff with the band?"

"Not bad. Trying to think of a title for the new album."

"What are the suggestions so far?"

Toki knew it was against contract to discuss band business but he knew it was okay to tell Anders. He trusted him with his life.

"Well, it's supposed to be a Christmas album so we had to pick Christmas-sounding titles. The best suggestion so far was 'Metal Salt.'"

Anders laughed loudly, causing a few people to look over. Toki laughed too. It was a pretty ridiculous name. "That's pretty bad, man."

"I know," Toki agreed.

"You want to order a drink?" Anders suggested.

"Yeps," Toki said. He got the attention of the bartender and ordered a beer. Toki made up his mind not to drink too much tonight. He had been drinking too much lately.

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"Two weeks," Toki told him. "I just needed some time to clear my head."

"I understand. I wish I had someplace I could run off to, you know? Must be even tougher for you," Anders said, taking a drink of his own beer.

"I think it's hard for everyone to get away sometimes," Toki said. "It's never easy to completely get away from your problems."

"But, you've come to the right place. Norway is a good place to clear your head."

Toki knew that to be true but decided to take a jab at his friend anyway. "How would you know? You've never left the country!"

Anders laughed and sighed loudly. "I know, I know. Do you think you'll ever come back to stay?"

Toki shrugged. "Maybe, if I ever stop playing music. But for now I'll be staying in America, probably for a while. You can always text me if you want to talk."

Anders rubbed his hands against the sides of his beer. "I know, it's just cool having you in town, face to face, like the old times. Speaking of which, look what I found the other day?"

Anders unzipped and put his hand in his coat pocket, searching for something and not taking long to find it. "When you texted me a few days ago I started thinking about old times and remembered that I had this. I thought I lost it."

The man handed Toki a photo of the two of them from high school. Anders was wearing his signature ripped jeans, a Metallica shirt and was giving the horns with both hands. Toki was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, khaki pants and white shoes and was holding Anders' guitar, rock fist raised triumphantly in the air.

"Remember when my mom took this?" the man asked. "She walked in on us rocking out and ran off for a split second to grab her camera. She always liked you and liked that we were friends. She made a copy of this picture for you. I hated that your parents found it and tore it up."

"Ja," Toki said, voice filled with bittersweet remembrance.

"Well, the good news is that I made you another copy. Here you go," the man said and handed Toki a piece of paper. He hadn't been able to make a glossy print of the picture but instead made a color copy on regular paper. Toki unfolded it and smiled. Tears nearly came to his eyes as he remembered his parents destroying the original and telling him he couldn't hang out with Anders anymore. But tears of joy at having the picture once more threatened the corner of his eyes. He blinked them back just in time and thanked his friend.

The look on Anders' face appeared to be that he realized how happy Toki was, but he said nothing about the tears if he noticed them. "Remember what song we were listening to?"

"Of course!" his friend answered. "Battery!"

The second the words left his lips, both Toki and Anders launched into full-on singing mode, ignoring the shocked looks from the other bar patrons. They were willing to accept the fact that they may have been getting some of the fast lyrics wrong. Toki played an air guitar and Anders played a set of air drums, another instrument he failed at after giving Toki his guitar after high school. After the song ended, they laughed until they were red in the face and hugged again, years' worth of heaviness lifting from each of their chests. They felt free and happy, like two teenagers again.

Had it not been for the bar closing at 3AM, Toki might have stayed even longer but they both knew that it was time to go home. Anders had work in the morning and Toki felt sorry for him. He had never been much of a drinker, Toki recalled, and he would probably head to work with a massive hangover if he didn't call in. Toki was so glad to in Lillehammer. He stumbled down the sidewalk and patted the paper in his pocket, so glad that his friend had given him a copy of the picture. The guitarist had originally hid the picture under some clothes in his dresser. He knew he should have hidden it better, perhaps under a floorboard or maybe in the work shed in an old tool box but liked looking at it and kept it close. The memory of his mother ripping it up and his father telling him he could never visit his friend's house again clung bitterly in his mind and Toki was glad that the alcohol in his system was numbing the pain for the moment. He got to the hotel easily enough and drifted in and out of high school dreams until morning.


	4. Insulin

Toki spent the first eleven days of his trip almost in complete solitude, enjoying being alone in the city. He was surrounded by people on all sides but barely spoke to anyone. The English he normally spoke each day slowly cleared from his mind to the point of being non-existent and his tongue lavished the Norwegian it spoke. He spent lots of time walking and looking over the city, reminiscing with a smile on his face. The cracks in the buildings were all the same only larger, some of the old restaurants had closed but some remained. Finding himself alone in a small café, Toki took a deep breath and smiled to himself. There was only one other patron in the shop when Toki entered but it was filled with the sounds of machines loudly grinding the grounds and making hot drinks. Toki looked at the menu for a long time before selecting something. He waited at a table near the counter and saw the other patron, a girl, looking at him. She smiled and raised her coffee cup to him. He grinned and nodded back.

She looked down and away, taking another sip of her drink. Toki watched her for a moment and looked outside. It was beginning to snow and the sun was starting to sink. It was still early in the evening but it was winter in Norway, and that meant short days and very long nights. Just as they finished Toki's drink and he reached for his wallet to pay, the girl said to the guy behind the counter in broken Norwegian.

_"Put in on my tab."_

Toke glanced back at the girl who smiled and lifted her cup again. Toki sat closer to the girl this time, sensing that she posed no real threat. She was simply being kind to him.

"Takk," Toki said, thanking her.

"_You're welcome,_" she answered, taking another sip of her drink.

_"Do I know you?"_ Toki asked, wanting to understand the reason for her action.

_"Just thought if I bought you a drink that I could have some company,"_ she said, struggling with her Norwegian to the point where Toki decided to ask a question he hated getting.

_"Where are you from?"_

_"America. Is it that obvious?" _she said and giggled.

Toki laughed. _"I'm afraid so. Want me to speak English?"_

_"If you do, I'll buy you another drink!"_ she said and they laughed together.

"I'm Julie, it's nice to meet you," the girl said, visibly thankful to switch to her native language.

"It ams nice to meet you too, Julies," Toki said, not wanting to give his own name. No one had recognized him in his hat and he wasn't going to risk getting everyone in the town excited knowing that he was there.

"Are you a student at University, too?" she asked, gesturing to his old hoodie.

"No," he answered. "An old friend gaves it to me before I left for America."

"Looks like it's gotten a lot of use over the years. I've only had mine about a year but I never leave home without it."

Toki saw that Julie had on a similar hoodie under a much thicker, unzipped coat. Her hoodie was a rich, dark purple, almost magenta in color; but it bore the same print across the front in bold, black letters. The young man's curiosity grew and he found himself curious about why the American girl was in Norway. He asked her.

"I attend school here," she explained then rapidly added, "Well, I did."

Toki ran the girl's words back over in his mind for a moment, making sure he understood her. "Yous doesn't goes to school anymore?"

The girl stirred her drink and her smile diminished slightly. "My…scholarship ran out. I was only supposed to be here for a year but I was hoping to earn enough money to finish and get my degree. My Norwegian is so terrible that no one wanted to hire me so I never found a job and now I'm, for lack of a better word, broke."

Someone brought Toki his coffee and sat down on the table. He nodded and thanked them. "Whats did you studys ats the university?"

"I was in the film program there. That was how I got the scholarship, actually. I was in the film program at my high school and I worked on a documentary with a few of my classmates about the link between school violence and gun control. We ended up getting interviews with the chief of police, the mayor and even the governor. The film was entered into a competition and, to make a long story short, it won a bunch of awards, including this scholarship. Everyone involved with the film got one and we were able to go to the college of our choice. Everyone but me picked local colleges but I wanted to travel. I heard about the film program here and it seemed exciting but it's been a lot more difficult than I thought, living away from home."

Toki's felt bad for the girl and his tenderhearted nature caused him to ask more questions when most people would have stopped. "Am yous going back to America?"

"I hope so. I'm staying with a friend for the time being until I can save enough money to go home."

The guitarist felt like his heart had been pricked with a pin. Before he had a chance to ask another question, Julie asked him one.

"So do you live around here?"

"I used to."

She sipped her drink. "Here in Lillehammer?"

"Just outside the city," Toki gestured toward where his childhood home still stood, many miles away.

"Where do you live now?"

"In Americas. I'm just visit for a while, I have to go back soon for work."

"Cool," Julie said, grinning. She finished her coffee and sat in silence for a moment as Toki finished his.

Toki wanted to shift the subject to something more fun. "So what kinds of musics do yous like?"

"Metal mostly, some hard rock, a smidge of classical," the girl told him. "What about you?"

"Black metals, death metals, heavy metals…"

"That's a lot of metal!" Julie laughed and Toki followed suit. "There's a great little shop I like to visit a few blocks over that sells a lot of metal albums. If you want, you can walk there with me."

Toki's heart began to beat a bit faster with excitement. It would be nice to make a new friend, even if he wouldn't be staying in Norway for more than a few more days. He agreed and she zipped her thick wool coat and put on her gloves. A tiny bell dinged overhead as they exited the coffee shop.

They entered the record shop a little while later. While Toki walked effortlessly over the icy sidewalks, Julie had trouble. He supposed the girl was from a warmer climate. Most of his life was spent in this frozen country and he was used to keeping his balance on the ice. Once or twice he had to reach out and grab her arm to steady her. She was grateful and laughed at herself, though her face flushed with embarrassment each time. Julie was very comfortable around Toki and he quickly figured out why. He remembered the feeling of coming to America and not knowing anyone. He recalled all too clearly the awkwardness of barely speaking English, a problem he still encountered from time to time. Something about this girl's situation really struck a chord with him and he wanted to use his day to find a way to help her. The best thing he could do, he knew, was just to be kind to her. He knew that Julie must feel lonely and helpless, though she was putting on a good show of being happy for the time being.

Julie waved to the clerk behind the counter as she entered. 'She must be a regular here,' Toki thought. She looked through the stacks of CD's absent-mindedly in the smoky shop.

"Are there any albums you are looking for?" she asked.

"None that I can thinks of," he answered and began scanning through a random stack near where he had been standing. It was quiet warm in the shop, he noticed. He wasn't sure how long he could stay there but he knew that if it was for much longer he would want to remove his hoodie, and he couldn't do that without removing his hat. And he knew what would happen if he took off his hat.

"Are you feeling okay?" Julie asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Toki looked at the girl and blinked a few times. He must have been spaced out for a few minutes and shook his head slightly to clear it. "Yeah, I ams okay. I think it ams time for my insulins shot."

"Oh," Julie face changed to one of concern. "Do you need to leave?"

"No, I have it here with me," he told her and reached under his hoodie to grab it. He had completely forgotten to take the shot, which was unusual for him. He patted his hip and found that the medicine was missing. He began to pat all around the top of his jeans, not finding it anywhere. He felt his hands begin to shake and felt dizzy. His panicked state quickly escalated his unwell feeling.

"It ams not here, I must have lefts it in the hotel," Toki said, he voice sounding a little more panicked than he would have liked. She asked which hotel he was staying in and he told her.

Julie took his situation very seriously, her face becoming completely solemn. She took charge of the situation. "I have a couple of bus passes; it will be much faster than walking. Come on."

He was walking unsteadily and was thankful that she was nearby in case he fell. This time, she would be the one to catch him.


	5. Everyone Knows

The bus ride back to the hotel was uneventful but still worrisome. Toki was normally able to control his diabetes with insulin but, every once in a while, something like this happened. Toki had forgotten to check his blood sugar level that morning and should have expected something like this to happen. He wanted to kick himself for the worry he saw on her face. The last thing the Norwegian had wanted was to cause trouble. Her hands were balled into fists at the bottom of her coat and she kept shifting it.

"Hey," he said calmly. "I'll be okays, trys not to worry."

His words reassured the girl and she nodded and smiled nervously. She walked with him through the lobby and all the way to his room. Julie said she could just wait outside until he took the shot but he invited her in. His insulin pack was lying on the bed amid some dirty clothes. His hands were shaking and he was having trouble getting the syringe into the tiny glass bottle.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" She asked.

"Yes, please," he said and handed the supplies to her.

Toki explained about turning the vial upside down and how much medicine to put in the syringe. She handed the instrument to him and he shakily inserted the needle into his arm. Withdrawing the needle, Toki laid it on the dresser and reclined back on the bed. Julie pulled a chair out from the corner of the room and sat close to him.

"I will be okay in a minutes," Toki explained, trying to keep an even tone to his voice. "Just lets me rest for now."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He slowly began to feel back to normal and sat up in the bed after a while.

"I ams so sorrys that I worrieds you. It ams nice of yous to stay with me."

"It's okay, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't reallys knows me though, why dids it matter so much?"

"It's doesn't matter that I don't know you, you needed help."

Toki smiled weakly. "Would yous mind gettings me some water?"

"No problem," she said, taking off her coat and walking over to the sink. Julie took one of the plastic cups and filled it with tap water. Toki took the cup and sipped it steadily. His lethargy was fading slowly.

"It's nice and warm in here. I wish we could afford to keep the heat this high at my place."

Julie reached under her hoodie and pulled it over her head, setting it beside her on the floor. She walked over to the wall where a sliding glass door lead to a balcony. The girl parted the curtains and looked it. Dim light spilled onto her face and into her pale eyes. Toki watched the girl, thinking to himself how deep in thought she looked. She had very dark brown hair that was layered and went just below her shoulders. She had on a form-fitting white t-shirt and black jeans that had faded to dark gray. He noticed a few thin metal bracelets on her right wrist and one on her left. They appears to be tiny chains, all of which looked different and had different clasps. Julie turned to him suddenly, rubbing her arms.

"You have no idea how nice it is to be able to take that hoodie off; I feel like I live in that thing," she said and laughed. "I hate being cold."

"I used to hates it too, but nows I don't really feels it," Toki said, his mind flashing back briefly to his childhood. He has spent most of it in a t-shirt, shorts and little else.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, her eyes still filled with concern.

"Nots right now, thank you, Julies," he said, unsure of how else to thank a total stranger for the help she had given him.

"I guess I'd better head home then, it's getting dark quickly," she said and began redressing. "Thanks for the company, I had a nice time."

In truth, Toki had had a very nice time as well…other than the obvious bad part. Part of him really wanted to help the girl but he didn't quite know how. He wanted to keep his identity a secret and so far, she hadn't suspected anything. Perhaps hanging out one more time would be fun for the lonely American girl. After all, she had bought him a cup of coffee; maybe she would appreciate him returning the favor.

"What ams you doings tomorrow?" Toki asked.

"Probably just cleaning the house while my friend is at work," she said with a shrug.

"If you wants, we coulds hang out tomorrow. I'll buy you some breakfasts if you want."

"That sounds great," Julie said, a smile lighting up her face. "Did you just want to meet here?"

"_Ja_, sounds good."

"Okay, I'll have the person at the front desk call you when I get here. Thanks, Toki."

Toki froze. Had she really just called him by his name? He never told her what his name was and he'd been wearing his disguise the entire time.

"How dids…you know?"

Julie's brow furrowed in confusion. "How did I know what?"

"My name."

"Everyone knows your name; you're Toki Wartooth."

Toki's heart began to race. The whole day he thought he was hidden but the girl knew all along. How on earth had his disguise fooled everyone but her?

"Yeah buts, I ams wearing my disguise," he stammered and pointed to his hat.

The girl let out a good-natured laugh. "You're silly; that's just a hat. A person would have to be daft not to notice it was you."

Toki was completely at a loss for words. A million questions ran through his mind. He wanted to ask her so many things but settled for one. "If…you knew it was me, whys didn't you says somethings sooner?"

Julie simply shrugged as she pulled her hoodie and coat back on. Toki watched her curiously, seeing that she was trying to form an answer. She gave herself an approving look in the hotel mirror and simply stated, "I see how your other fans treat you. I thought you might enjoy being treated like a human for a change. See you tomorrow morning."

She smiled sweetly and walked out the door. Toki's heart started to pound. He slowly took the hat from his head and looked at it. Perhaps it was a silly disguise. Like she said, it was only a hat. It didn't change his body or his face at all. Julie was right – it was nice to be treated like a regular person. Being treated like a rock star certainly had its perks but being treated the way she had was indeed a rare thing. Since she had referred to 'other fans' she must have been one herself but never let on. She bought him his drink and didn't ask for anything in return, not even an autograph or picture with him. Something about this girl was more genuine than anything Toki had seen in a long time and he longed to learn more about her. He felt better after his medicine had had time to work and he sighed quietly, sliding his body further down in the bed.

Toki looked at the time. It was still early in the evening but he was very tired. The guitarist removed his pants and shirt without his feet touching the floor and nestled into his big, warm bed. His mind wandered to the girl, and he hoped that she got back to her residence safely on her own. Just as his eyes fluttered closed, he also hoped that she got back to America just as safely.


	6. Lunch Date

Toki was up and dressed before the phone on the tableside rang. His heart raced. Julie was in the lobby waiting for him. He only had two more days in Norway before he needed to go home and spending his morning with her would only enrich his trip. He thought about asking her to do something after breakfast if she wasn't busy, something as simple as going for a walk. The people who worked in the hotel knew who he was; they'd had his name since he checked in. He decided to forgo wearing his hat. Treating her to breakfast in the hotel restaurant would be better than going back out into the cold.

Still in her same jeans, coat and hoodie from the day before, she greeted him with the same smile. The only major difference was that her hair was in a ponytail. Toki felt himself grin as well, not even trying to suppress it as she wished him a good morning.

"Good mornings to you, too," he quipped, not sure how else to greet the girl. A hug might seem clingy. A kiss on the cheek? Too forward. A handshake? Too formal. Instead, the young man simply stood near the girl and fidgeted a moment before extending his arm toward the hotel restaurant. It was a simple area filled with travelers and businessmen. Toki and Julie seemed out of place in their less-than-formal attire but neither minded. They took a seat across from each other at a small table with a smooth beige-colored top and Julie picked up a menu and squinted at it. She held it very close to her face before nearly jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "The menu is in Norwegian _and_ English!"

"That ams a good thing, right?" Toki asked, immediately feeling silly. Of course the menu being in her native language was a good thing.

"Absolutely! I mean, I understand enough Norwegian to order but it helps. Anytime I see anything in English it makes me happy. I had no idea how much I would miss it when I moved here."

The end of her sentence had a touch of sadness to it. Toki bit his bottom lip and tried not to draw attention to the fact that he heard it. Instead, he chose to focus on a more positive topic.

"Do you haves any plans for today?"

The girl shrugged, still looking at the menu. "None that I can think of, why?"

"Would you like to…" Toki stopped, unsure of what he wanted to ask the girl to do. Going for a walk might be too boring or ordinary. He kept trying to form the words but they seemed stuck in his mind, unable to translate fast enough. She stopped looking at the menu and stared at him, unsure of what he was trying to say. Finally he muttered, "Would you like to hang out?"

Toki immediately wanted to beat his head on the table. What a stupid question and what a ridiculous way to word it. He tried to sigh quietly but failed at that as well. Julie grinned and nodded, flipping to the next page of the menu.

"Sure, what would you like to do?"

Toki felt the beginnings of perspiration building under his arms. Why was he so nervous? He was Toki Wartooth, for goodness' sake. He reminded himself of that fact several times and steadily calmed down.

"I ams not sure. Maybes we coulds go see a movies?"

"Okay, sure. Any idea what you'd like to see?" Julie asked.

"No, what about yous?"

"I kind of wanted to see that new horror movie, the one with the guy that kills the people with the rock drill. Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

Toki gulped. He was terrified of scary movies, something Skwisgaar and Murderface never let him forget. At one point, Toki got so scared watching Jacob's Ladder that he started crying. It was all over when Skwisgaar pointed it out to the other guys. The young guitarist left the room and didn't talk to anyone for two days, curled up in his bed with Deddy Bear. At first everyone thought it was because he was afraid but after a visit from Nathan, everyone knew it was because he was embarrassed. From then on, Nathan insisted they watch comedies together.

At that moment, Toki realized that he missed Nathan and wanted to call him after he and Julie saw the movie. He knew the singer would spare him any drama that had persisted since he left for Norway but would fill him in on any important details he may have missed. Julie sat her menu down just at the server was approaching and gave her order. She asked for a short stack of pancakes and glass of orange juice and used her best Norwegian manners. Toki was impressed. He placed his order as well, asking for a few pieces of toast some jam with milk and orange juice to drink. The server took their menus away.

"So yeah, the rock drill movie. Interested?"

Toki swallowed. He didn't want to disappoint her. "Do you…reallys like horror movies?"

"Well, yes and no. I hate lame, cheesy horror movies but I like ones that are really scary. I read a review about the movie that said it was not only scary but really gory. Apparently, they show over 20 brutal murders."

Toki shifted in his seat. There was no way he was going to risk his metal credibility by making this girl think he was afraid of horror films. Still, the thought of not sleeping for days was a bit more than he could stand and he took out his phone to see what other movies were showing.

"I wants to see what else is playing," he said a little louder than he meant to. He hoped he hadn't sounded too nervous. Toki scanned the movies rapidly and asked, "What about this ones?"

Julie leaned over and peered at the screen. She squinted a moment before taking a pair of glasses out of her pocket and putting them on. Toki watched her look at his phone and thought how cute she looked with her glasses on. He felt blush creep up his face and secretly prayed that she didn't notice. She scrunched up her face.

"'Lunch Date?' That's a romantic comedy. You think that would be better 'The Rock Drill Murderer?'" Julie scoffed. She looked back at Toki only to see the damaged look on his face. She instantly felt ashamed and stammered, "Well, I guess it would be okay…if that's what you really want to see."

"No, that's okays, we can sees the rock drill movie if you wants to," he said, still trying not to let on that he was so afraid.

"I can see that another time," Julie said quickly. "Lunch Date is probably a good movie, I saw a commercial for it the other day, it's fine."

The girl nodded again to reassure him, finally leaning in and patting his arm a few times. He knew the smile on his face must have looked forced but did not want to discuss the topic further. Julie folded her glasses and put them away.

Their breakfast arrived a moment later. Julie dug into her pancakes whole-heartedly. Toki wasn't used to eating around anyone but hit bandmates and hoped his manners weren't too poor.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeps," Toki replied, thankful she broke the silence.

"I know you travel a lot. What was the best place you've ever visited?"

The young man thought a moment, stoking his facial hair absent-mindedly. "Probablies Japan, maybes Brazil. How about you?"

"I haven't been many places. I guess Norway, though," she said, sipping her orange juice. "I'm sorry, I said I was going to treat you normally and here I am, asking questions about your travels. Sorry."

"I thinks that most peoples talk about stuff like that though," Toki told her, smearing jam on his toast with the back of a spoon and taking a bite. "It's okays. Is it okay if I ask you stuffs too?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Toki thought a second. "What ams your favorite food?"

"Pizza!" Julie said and laughed loudly. "Cliché, I know. How about you?"

"Candys, anything with sugar."

"That must be hard, seeing as you have diabetes," Julie said, seriousness returning to her voice. "Do you eat candy a lot?"

"Nopes, not as much as I used too. I ams trying to take better care of myself lately, that ams why I was so upset that I forgots my insulin yesterday. Thanks you again for staying with me untils I gots back to my rooms."

Julie nearly passed it off but Toki wouldn't let her.

"No, reallys, it means a lot."

Julie's expression sobered. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and folded it beside her plate. "You're welcome."

The shift in mood began a comfortable silence in which both finished their meals.

The pair walked to the theater rather than taking the bus. In addition to being less cold than usual, the sun was out and they were in no hurry. They had the whole day to do whatever they wanted. Before leaving the hotel, Toki made sure to get his insulin and hat. Julie laughed when she saw it and shook her head, whispering about how she still couldn't figure out how it fooled anyone.

"So, did you want to get some popcorn?" Julie asked. "It would be better to get that than candy."

"Yeps, sounds good," Toki agreed.

They approached the theater and looked at the posters on the outside. Julie stared at the poster for Lunch Date and made a comment about it.

"Could they have made the poster any worse? The trailer made it look okay but this-"

In an instant, Toki caught Julie's arm. He didn't have time to warn her but he had seen a patch of ice hiding in a shadow on the sidewalk. The guitarist had saved her from a nasty fall.

"Stupid ice," she said, blush creeping up her face. "I won't miss these stupid, icy sidewalks when I get back to Florida."

"Is that where you are from?"

"Yeah," she said, straightening out her coat. "It never snows there. I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe if slipped."

"I can't believe I forgots my insulin yesterday, but when I did you was ams there to helps me. Now we are evens," Toki said and winked at her. He loved how her face lit up at his gesture. He quickly changed the topic and ignored the pinkness in her cheeks, asking, "So you wears glasses?"

"Yeah; I should wear them all the time but I think they look dorky," she admitted.

Toki had to disagree. "No they don't, they ams looking very nice on you."

Julie's blush only got worse but Toki wasn't looking. He continued to stare at the Lunch Date poster. Slowly his eyes went to the Rock Drill Murderer poster and he had to look away. There was way too much blood on it and the killer had red eyes. He looked back to Julie.

"Well, I could wear them all the time but I only really _need_ to wear them to read things up close, like the menu earlier."

"Do you needs them to see the movies?"

She sighed. "Well, I probably should. It would be more enjoyable that way."

"Yes, being ables to see is ams good thing," Toki joked. Julie playfully shoved him and they walked inside.

Toki purchased their tickets and handed one of them to Julie.

"I'll get snacks!" she said and sprinted to the counter before he had a chance to stop her. He was a billionaire; why didn't she just ask him to buy it? She ran up to him a moment later with a giant bucket of popcorn.

"I hope it's okay that I didn't get butter on it, I don't care for it," she explained as they walked.

"You didn'ts have to buy that, you knows," Toki gently chided.

"I know I didn't _have_ to, but it's only fair since you bought tickets," Julie told him. "Plus, the sign over the counter said all snacks were half price." She stopped a moment before adding, "That is what the sign said, right?"

Toki looked behind them, toward the counter. "Yes, that ams what it says."

"Good," the girl sighed. "I always worry that I'm misreading things, even though I've lived here for a year. I feel so dumb sometimes."

"Don't be sayings that," Toki said, opening the door to the theater for her. "You ams not dumb."

"Thanks," she said. "Where do you want to sit?"

The entire theater was empty. The movie had been out a while so the room being unoccupied was not unusual. Still, something about the room being so big and only having the two of them there was a little daunting. Seeing a romantic movie alone with a girl was making this seem more and more like a date. Than again, it had been years since Toki had been on a real date with a woman; maybe a real date wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He led them to a seat near the middle and they sat side by side. Julie took off her coat and hoodie, revealing the same shirt she had on yesterday. She took the tie out of her hair and shook it loose before securing it in place once more.

"That's the worse part about wearing a hoodie," she explained. "You always have to fix your hair again."

"I knows," Toki agreed. He normally only wore his hair up when he did laundry to keep his neck cool or when he was jogging on really hot days. "I hopes the movies am good," he commented, taking a handful of the popcorn and crunching it loudly. A few minutes later, the opening credits came on the screen and the girl put her glasses on. He snuck a look at Julie's face, making sure that she wasn't ticked off about seeing the romantic comedy instead of the horror film. She seemed content.

They were taking turns getting popcorn out of the bucket until, about ten minutes in, both were so engrossed in the story that they reached at the same time and their hands touched. They both drew their hands back and Toki actually apologized. Julie just smiled and whispered that it was no big deal. Toki noticed how soft Julie's hand was. Julie noticed how rough Toki's fingertips were. Both grinned when the other wasn't looking.


	7. Surprise

The movie ended on a sweet note. Toki looked over and saw that Julie had a hand raised to her chest, a cheesy smile on her face. He almost called her on it until he saw that it was genuine. She really had thought the end of the movie was nice. '_Maybe she is a bit of a romantic,_' he thought. Toki certainly was, though the ending of the movie did not move him the way it moved her. It was cute the way that the couple got together at the end of the film and everything worked out, but that wasn't realistic in his mind. When couples faced obstacles in real life was normally when they drifted apart, broke up and never spoke to each other again. The last few relationships he'd had were like that and he had no desire to repeat them. It seems that the other guys in the band had similar problems with girls. Nathan always dated girls who didn't like him for who he was, Skwisgaar never wanted to commit, Pickles enjoyed drinking and partying too much for him to have any kind of serious relationship and Murderface…there was not enough time in the day to talk about his flaws.

They walked out of the theater and Julie stretched. "That was actually a really good movie! I liked the happy ending, I'm a real sucker for stuff like that."

Toki nodded. "I bets that the rock drill movies did not haves a happy ending."

"You're probably right," Julie laughed. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Not much, probably just goings to back to my rooms and call the guys. I needs to see if anything important has been happenings with them."

Julie's gaze dropped for a split second but instantly reappeared. "Okay, I guess I'll go back to my friend's place."

There was a sad silence for a few moments. "Want me to walk you theres?"

"I'll be okay. Did you want a bus pass back to the hotel?" she asked, putting her hoodie and coat back on.

"No, thank yous though."

Another silence as they walked to the door. The stood on the sidewalk and fidgeted a few minutes before Toki asked the girl a question. It was obvious that he was nervous about asking.

"Do you wants to…keep in touch? Like, texts and stuff?"

Her face lit up. "Sure! Maybe you can help me with my Norwegian. You can be my emergency translator."

They laughed and took out their phones. After exchanging numbers, their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"I really enjoyed spendings times with you, Julies," he told her genuinely. "You ams a very cool girl."

"I enjoyed your company as well, Toki," she replied, whispering his first name. "I won't be in Norway much longer but maybe we can hangs out again sometime when I get backs to the States. Maybes I could get you a backstage pass or something."

She giggled but Toki marveled at what a good idea that was. If he played a show in Florida, he would definitely send her a pass and a ticket as well. He wondered how soon she would be back in the States and asked her what she thought.

"As soon as I can," she answered. "I have loved living in Norway but homesickness has really set in for the last few months. I'll keep you posted."

Just as Julie was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him with questioning eyes that he thought looked so lovely in the sunlight. Without another word, he pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned. After a few seconds, she ran her hand over his back and across his hair. He reveled in how good it felt and how wonderful the girl smelled. It had been years since a woman wanted to hold him; most only wanted him for his cock. It felt good to know that there was something about him that allured the girl to him for the person he really was. When she pulled away, they were both smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll texts ya later," he said, and slowly walked toward the hotel. His heart was racing and he wanted to break into a run. Instead he walked with a spring in his step, afraid at any moment that his face would completely crack with happiness.

As Toki laid down to go to sleep that night he reflected on his day. He had spend the first part of it with Julie having breakfast and then going on what he ultimately decided was a date. He thought about her as he walked around the city for a few hours, causing his groin to ache painfully and practically forcing him to masturbate when he returned home that afternoon. It was quick and over with in a matter of minutes but the craving for her presence did not go away. Instead it seemed stronger than before and he barely fought the urge to text her before sending her a very simple message in Norwegian.

"_Hey._"

"_Hey, what's up?_" she answered a few minutes later.

"_If you had the chance to go back to America right now, would you do it?_"

"_Yes._" And a few seconds later, "_Why?_"

Toki thought a few moments before telling her the idea he'd thought of earlier that day. He didn't really know her but her homesickness had really struck a chord in his heart. He wanted to help her and perhaps it was foolish of him, but he was about to offer the girl a ride home on the HatredCopter.

"_Pack your bags, you're riding back with me._"

"_I don't understand._"

"_I want to give you a ride home._"

"_Sorry, I still don't understand. Would you mind saying it in English?_"

Toki couldn't help but laugh. "If you want, I'll give you a ride back to Florida in my private plane. I'm leaving in two days."

"OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll be packed and ready, just call and I'll meet you wherever. I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"No need to repay anything. I'll call you tomorrow."

Toki's heart raced for the second time that day. He had no idea how he was going to sleep but doubted she would be sleeping either. He was so happy that he would be taking her home. Something about his deed made Toki feel like he was really doing something important and another thing happened for the second time that day: he couldn't stop smiling.


	8. Photographs

Toki called Julie the next day and set up a time to meet with her the following day. The plane would be picking them up behind the woods outside the city, the same place where he had been dropped off. They met by the edge of the city the following day, Julie lugging two duffle bags and a medium-sized suitcase on wheels behind her. Toki got the bags for her and Julie picked up the suitcase and carried it through the snow. Her smile was so eager and bright and he thought to himself how pretty she looked. Her whole face smiled, not only her mouth. She thanked him over and over as they walked through the snow. Toki tried to brush away her thanks but she insisted that it was a wonderful thing to do. She was excited that she was going to be in Florida in less than 24 hours and was unable to keep still once she got in the plane.

They talked for a while and eventually watched a movie on her laptop. Halfway through, Toki's dethphone began to blare and he answered it.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Toki, it's Murderfache. Why haven't you anschwered your phone?"

Toki was puzzled. "What do yous means?"

"I've been calling you for three hoursch man, what gives?"

"Well, I ams in the HartredCopter and you knows we don'ts gets signal in here. I haves to stop in Floridas and then I'll be back…"

"Florida? Why are you schtopping there?" he asked.

"Well I mets a goil who needed a ride theres from Norway. She was strandeds."

Murderface sighed heavily. "Listen, you're going to have to poschtpone that. We need you here right now. There is a contract we need your schignature on right away, then you can take her wherever."

"Buts…"

"No butsch, Toki. Just get back here and schign the form. If you don't, we're going to losche a lot of money on our nexscht tour, okay?"

"Okays Moidaface, I'll see you soon."

Toki's phone began to break up right at the end of the call and he sighed heavily. Now he would have to tell the girl that her trip home would be delayed even further. He didn't notice that she had paused the movie.

"I uh…guess we're making a detour, then?" she questioned, mild disappointment on her face.

"Yes, I ams sorrys, Julies," he said, feeling a heaviness in his chest. He quickly thought of something that would make her smile. "Buts the goods news is that you gets to come with me to Mordhaus. Very few peoples get to visit so that makes you pretty luckys."

Julie lifted her eyes and smiled. "Hey, you're right! Besides, I hadn't told my family that I was coming back so they aren't even expecting me yet."

Toki took his seat next to the girl and she pressed play to continue the movie. Neither of them were paying attention by this point. Julie was excited and Toki was too. He couldn't wait to show her his room and all of his model planes. He would see if she wanted to stay the night, seeing as they would both be jet lagged. Toki was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't hear what Julie said the first time she spoke.

"I ams sorrys, what?" he asked.

"I asked what you're smiling about," she said, also smiling.

"Why ams _you_ smiling?" he asked back.

Both kept smiling. Neither answered.

A few hours later, Toki was stirred from a light sleep. Julie was staring out the window of the plane, an unreadable expression on her face. The brunette rubbed his eyes, trying not to startle the girl. He watched her for a while. He slept through the end of the movie and she had already put her laptop away. He looked down and noticed a tiny photo album in her hands and a slightly larger one in her lap. She had taken off her purple Lillehammer hoodie and it was on the floor by her feet. Once again, she was wearing the same form-fitting white t-shirt she'd had on a few days ago. He liked how it looked on her. The light streaming through the window revealed that she was wearing a black bra under the shirt rather than a white one. It was not unusual to see girls do that when they wanted attention but getting attention did not seem to be the girl's motivation. She lifted her hand to move the hair out of her face and looked down at the album.

She flipped through the pages, a smile playing on her face. The more Julie smiled, the more curious Toki became. He lifted himself from the chair and stretched, covering his mouth as he yawned. A pain in his calf caused him to wince in pain. Falling asleep in his boots often made his legs cramp and he quickly sat on the floor of the plane to take them off.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked, putting the albums on the seat next to her and kneeling next to him.

"Yeps, I just needs to take of my boots for a while, legs ams asleep," he explained, fumbling to unbuckle the straps.

Julie was relieved to know it was nothing worse and helped him unbuckle the straps on the other boot. When he finally got his boots off, he stood and stretched again, digging his feet into the carpet. He wigged his toes, glad to have the carefree feeling one gets when they are barefoot.

"You shoulds take off your shoes, too," he suggested, pleased with the comfort he felt. She nodded and slipped off her sneakers, which Toki noticed were flat on the bottom from use. She pulled her feet beneath her.

"Can I looks at your pictures?" he asked.

"Sure! Come sit with me," Julie obliged.

She opened the small album first. It was a recent picture. She explained each one as she turned the page. "Here is my dorm at university, she how nice my room was? This was where I lived after I moved out of the dorm. This is me and my roommate at a bar. This is from our road trip to…"

Toki was listening intently but was also entranced by the girl as she spoke. The pictures of her were all so beautiful. The earlier ones showed her wearing makeup and different clothes. As the pictures went on, he could tell that she had perhaps fallen on hard times. The same clothes were being worn again and again, makeup and accessories were missing, her face looked a bit thinner. By the end of the album, he'd seen her whole experience with living in his home country.

Julie pulled out the second album and opened the cover. It was a picture that looked to be a few years old of her with her arms around a guy her age. Julie's hair was a little longer and lighter. Toki felt a slight pang of jealousy but asked who the guy was anyway.

"This is my brother," she told Toki, who instantly felt a littler better.

"You looks alike," Toki said. They did look very similar. They had the same smile, same color hair and very similar mannerisms.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Julie said and turned to Toki. "He's my twin."

"Reallys?" Toki asked, very intrigued. "I've never mets a set of boy and girl twins before."

"Just used to seeing hot twins at your shows?" Julie joked.

"Yeps, mostlys," Toki said truthfully. Julie's face flushed a little. She had embarrassed herself a bit by making an assumption and couldn't think of what to say next. Toki helped by changing the subject.

"What ams his name?"

"Jacob."

"Julies and Jacob, that goes together nicely," Toki told her.

Toki looked at pictures of her parents, grandparents, her at Prom, her graduation, photos of her accepting her scholarship in a formal ceremony and a few other things. Toki guessed that this album was all of the things Julie was most proud of in her life. When she closed the album, she asked Toki if he had anything he wanted to share. He didn't have any pictures on him but pulled out his dethphone and flipped through pictures in the gallery.

"Here ams a picture of Pickle sleepings, he passed out in my room once," Toki laughed. "Here ams one of Murderface and me at Burzums, dressed in diguises at three in the mornings after a show. Here ams me and Nathan feedings the goats in the pettings zoo."

He scanned through a few more and pointed out one last picture. "Here ams Skwisgaar eating a banana, I told him it made him looks like he ams gay!"

Julie laughed and said, "You know, there is a rumor out that you and Skwisgaar are a couple."

Toki was used to rumors and brushed it off. "I assure you that ams not true. He gets girls all the times. I just likes to tease him. He does the same things to me all the time."

"So do you think I'll get to meet any of them or do you just want me to stay in the plane for your meeting?"

Toki scoffed at the idea. "_Nej_, you can come inside. You cans watch TV or hangs out in my room."

"Okay, that sounds great," she agreed. "Do you think any of the guys will be there?"

"Yeps, they will all bes there. We're havinks a band meeting, and of course we all lives there."

"Oh, right," she said, feeling silly. She thought a moment and added, "Wow, this is really exciting!"

"I know, I can't waits for you to meets my friends!"

Julie blushed again. Something about him wanting her to meet his friends really excited her. A feeling had been growing that he liked her a lot and she was now starting to believe she was right.


	9. Metal Rat Christmas

Julie started out the window in complete wonder as the HatredCopter touched down. Mordhaus was enormous, many times larger than she had ever imagined. The architecture was mind-blowing. She wondered how someone had designed the building, let alone built it. The apprehension and nervousness from before was now gone. The look on her face told Toki that she was excited now and in truth, so was he.

Toki wondered what his friends would think of her. He hoped they liked her but was far more concerned that they would be…themselves. Murderface would womanize, Skwisgaar would make unwanted passes at her, Nathan would behave strangely and make her uncomfortable, Pickles would pass out or throw up on her…thoughts ran through his mind and suddenly Toki was having second thoughts about them meeting. The light in her eyes caused Toki to quickly realize that he couldn't just make her wait in his room.

The sun was setting and the sky was a bright orange. A few gears walked toward the plane and picked up Toki and Julie's bags. Julie thanked them and they nodded silently. As the plane came to a stop and was quiet, Julie took in the sight of Mordhaus from the ground. She was simply in awe. He led her into the house cordially, instructing the gears to take their stuff to his room.

"I hope I don't say anything too stupid," Julie muttered to herself.

"What do you means?" Toki asked.

"I've really tried to play it cool around you but in truth, I'm a pretty big Dethklok fan. I just hope I don't act like too much of a fangirl, you know?"

Toki laughed. "I ams sure you'll be fine. We ams all just peoples like you, onlys more famous."

Julie laughed, her tension visibly broken by her smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Toki laughed too, scratching nervously at his arm and hoping that they treated her better than they treated their fans. Fans could be really scary but Julie was not. She was a sweet, intelligent girl. Toki really liked spending time with her. Questions began to circumvent through his mind as they entered the back entrance of Mordhaus. He had to push them aside for now. He was very happy to have Julie there but, for the moment, needed to think about business.

"I guess I'll takes you to the recs room and you can watch TVs for a while, unless you want to rest," he offered, hoping she would choose the latter.

"I'll watch TV I guess."

"We also haves lots of videos games you can play that don't needs tokens," Toki said. "I likes to plays them. I'll have a klokateer in the rooms with you in case you needs something."

"Thanks so much! How long do you think the meeting will be?"

"Not sures, sometimes the robot keeps us there a long time and sometimes we complains and leaves early."

"Okay," Julie said. "So if the meeting runs long and I get tired can they show me to your room to rest?"

"Yeps, or even shower if you likes. Just lock the door, Skwisgaar might trys to come in."

"Noted."

"I'll see you soon, texts me if you have an emergency, okay?" he said, hoping nothing would befall the girl during the meeting. Mordhaus was accident-prone and he wanted to insure her safety. She nodded and Toki pulled her into a hug. Her fingers kneeded into his back gently and he wondered if she realized she was doing it. Her touches felt so good. The words had barely escaped his lips before he realized he'd said them out loud.

"I really likes hanging out with you, Julies."

Immediately, he pulled back from her and gasped. Her face contorted slightly with confusion as he tried to think of a way to erase what he had just said. He almost panicked but she only stepped forward and hugged him again. She nuzzled her face into his neck, tip-toeing slightly to make up for their height difference. A moment later she stepped back and smiled, about to follow the klokateer to the rec room.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Toki; I like hanging out with you, too."

A simple smile and she turned, her quiet footsteps nonetheless echoing down the long, dark hallway.

*

Toki was the last one to arrive to the meeting, much to the joy of the rest of the band. Despite their rule of apathy toward one another, they all smiled and greeted him.

"It's uh, good to have you back," Nathan muttered, the slightest of smiles cracking his face.

"Thanks, Nat'ans," Toki responded, moving to shake Pickles' and William's hands.

"Schure wasch boring around here without you. Schwishgaar and me watched every horror movie in the housche in like, two daysch."

"Ja, and we ates too much candys," Skwisgaar added, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, and they were so scared they insisted they sleep in my room for a few days. Brutal," Pickles added, arms crossed and clearly disappointed.

Toki laughed. It had done him good to be away but he was glad to hear that he was missed. Charles coughed and announced they would be starting now.

"Okay, I know how short your attention spans are so lets get right to it," the manager began. "We will be starting a tour next month that will for the following three weeks, a week to rest, another three weeks, another week to rest and then a couple of festivals. It's a shorter tour schedule than what you are used to but considering that you have to start recording the as-yet-untitled Christmas album…"

"Hey, check it out," Nathan said, seemingly unaware that Charles was even talking. "A rat."

He pointed across the room. There was indeed a rat crawling across the floor, sniffing the air. The guys all wondered how it got there but none of them questioned it aloud.

"Rats are brutal," he finished, the closest thing to a smile he could muster crossing his face. "Could we name the Christmas album after a rat? That would be so metal."

"Ja, Metal Rat Christmas ams a brutal titles," Skwisgaar added, seemingly in awe at the idea.

"But rats got nothin' to do with Christmas," Pickles protested. "Maybe like, a spider with a metal web or something…that would be cool, right?"

Murderface dropped his head in his hands and began texting on his dethphone. Toki, who was sitting next to him, noticed a few band-aids on his hands, presumably from the sharp edges of the phone. He couldn't see what William was writing but assumed it was to his phone sex girl. He briefly wondered what the girl charged per text. Toki listened to the guys argue about which animals were brutal and/or Christmas-related, eventually tuning them out to think about Julie. He wondered what she was doing. Something in his mind wanted to imagine she was in his bed, layers of winter clothing shed, resting in his bed. The guitarist thought about how the girl would be returned home after the meeting and he felt a little sad. He wanted to hang out with her. They had really had a good time together in Lillehammer. She was so sweet and pretty and considerate. He wondered if she…

"Polar bears are not brutal, dude!" Pickles yelled, breaking Toki's train of thought. "Toki, what do you think?"

Toki's head snapped back toward the conversation. Everyone was staring at him except Murderface, who was still texting. Toki was clearly not paying attention and everyone had noticed. Nathan's fist was clenched on top of the table, Pickles' brow was furrowed, Skwisgaar's arms were crossed indignantly. They were all clearly ticked at each other and were hoping he would solve their feud.

"I thinks," he began, stumbling over his word choice. "That's the most brutal Christmas animal ams the reindeer. It could haves blood drippings from its antlers or somethings."

Nathan looked at Toki as if he were a genius, very pleased with his answer. "Uh huh, that's an awesome idea, man. And it could be like, mauling Santa's throat or something, pissing on all the kid's toys and stuff."

"I, um, don't think that's appropriate, Nathan," Charles said, clearly disappointed at the turn the conversation had taken. Murderface was still texting, his tongue slightly between his teeth. Skwisgaar shrugged and appeared to let his mind wander. "We want to keep the fans we have, not ostracize them by frightening their children. Let's try to think of a better idea, shall we?"

They all showed signs and posture of concentrating. Pickles was the first to come up with something else. He snapped his finger and his eyes lit up.

"Penguins!" he exclaimed. "A penguin with a knife or something…a machine gun!"

Charles sighed. "But what does that have to do with Christmas?"

"Nothin', man, it would just be awesome," Pickles replied, a smirk plastered across his face.

Charles sighed again, lifting his glasses to pinch the skin on his nose between his eyes. It was obvious he had already had his fill of the band for the day. He was relieved when his cell phone went off. Charles replaced his glasses and excused himself, saying they could reconvene later in the day. He rapidly exited the room to answer his call. The singer, the lead guitarist and the drummer exited the room, all talking about getting in the hot tub and watching TV. Toki walked toward the door a moment later. He was going to see what Julie was up to. He stopped when he got to the door and turned back to see that William had yet to move, fully concentrating on the glowing screen of his phone.

"Hey Moidaface, the meetings ams over."

Murderface looked up after a few seconds, surprised to see that everyone was in fact gone. "Oh, uh, thanksch, Toki. Guessch I'd better go too."

Without a word, the bassist hastened to his room. Toki heard Murderface's door slam long before reaching his room. Even though it was his own room, Toki knocked softy on the door. He thought he heard Julie's voice but didn't hear what she said. He slowly opened the door. She was lying in his bed, now in different clothes. She was wearing black pants that were rolled up a bit at the bottom, a short sleeved black shirt and dark purple socks. Her shoes had been left by the door next to his running shoes. Toki smiled at how much bigger his feet were than hers. Her hair was freshly washed, making a wet spot on his pillow. The rest was stuck to her face in wet strands. She opened her eyes and flinched a little.

"Oh my goodness," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sure my hair is going to look ridiculous now that I've slept on it."

Toki smiled. He actually thought quite the opposite. "If you woulds like to dry it, I can show you where the hair drier ams."

"Sounds great," she said, sliding off the bed and rubbing her face. She staggered down the hallway behind Toki, who put his arm around her to keep her steady…at least, that was what he told himself. He really just wanted an excuse to be close to her. She didn't seem to mind in the least, leaning into his shoulder as they walked. Just as they were approaching the bathroom door, Skwisgaar exited. Julie saw him and nearly jumped. She looked over at Toki with a large grin, wanting to say something but not sure quite what. Toki figured he might as well introduce her. He was curious to see what his friends thought of her but also didn't want anyone thinking she was just another groupie.

"Hey, Skwisgaar," he called, stopping the lead guitarist in his tracks. The blonde man turned, a disinterested look on his face. "This ams my new lady friend, Julies. Julies, this ams Skwisgaar."

"It's really nice to meet you," Julie said, clearly working to maintain her composure. Toki felt only a slight pang of jealousy but found her excitement to be cute and understandable. After all, she was a fan.

"Hullos," he said simply and turned to Toki. "Toki, were you going to come down and watch the movie with us later? It ams kind of a scarys movie but probably not too bads. This one will probably not makes you hide in your room like a crybabys dildo."

Toki cringed, wanting to smack his own forehead and then punch his bandmate in the jaw. He couldn't believe Skwisgaar would try to embarrass him in front of a girl. Toki made a mental note to take revenge later but for now he needed to save face.

"Yeps, that sounds great," Toki agreed, knowing immediately he had made a mistake. Now Julie would really see how scared he was of horror films. The anger on his face must have been showing because Skwisgaar quickly changed his attitude. He knew Toki's temper well enough by now to know when to leave him alone.

"Or if you wants you cans just have alone time with your lady friend, thats would be okays too. I can asks the cook to make you twos a specials dinner or something."

"Nos, we will comes watch the movie. Please tell the other guys not to be nakeds in the hot tub when we comes down," Toki asked, a slight pleading tone in his voice.

The other guitarist nodded and descended the steps at the end of the long hallway. Toki sat on the edge of the shower and watched as Julie dried her hair. She used his brush to slowly comb through her hair as she went, even using a touch of finishing spray when she was done to give it extra shine and volume. Her dark brown hair was so pretty. Toki had seen what her hair looked like when it was fixed in her photo album but something told him that she had not been able to properly care for herself in a long time. He remembered what that was like, growing up and being told that anything to do other than merely exist was superficial and vain. Julie snapped her fingers in front of Toki's face.

"Are you okay? You looked a little lost for a moment."

Toki blinked a few times to clear his mind. "Yeps, I ams okay. Just thinking."

"Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about?" she inquired, sitting on the shower next to him. Toki rubbed his forehead for a moment. His back itched and throbbed with the memory of his punishments. He tried to quiet his mind, which was already racing with the question of how he was going to explain the scars.

"Julies, I…" he stammered, trying to find the right words. "I…don't likes scary movies. Do you mind if we watch something else?"

She nodded, no trace of disappointment on her face. "Sure, no problem. Will the other guys mind?"

"Probablies not. We just haves to suggest something else. Ams there any movies you want to watch? We haves a lot of movies."

Julie thought for a moment. "Let's go see what all you have and pick something. How about that?"

Toki nodded. She stood up and took his hand, lifting him to his feet. He was standing right in front of her, and she did not move back to allow him more space. They were close enough for Toki to smell her freshly washed skin and hair. He was becoming more and more intoxicated by her beauty. In that moment, staring into her pale eyes, he wanted to do so many things to her; kiss her, hold her, tell her how lovely she was. For a while, they could only hear the sound of one another's breathing. Toki ran his hand languidly through her hair. It felt indescribably soft. She closed her eyes and let out the gentlest of sighs. He couldn't form a thought in English and muttered to her in his native language.

"Du er vakker."

"What?" she asked quietly, without opening her eyes.

"I said you ams beautiful. I think you ams the most beautifuls girl in the world," he told her, losing himself in her eyes when she opened them. He gathered his courage and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded, placing a hand on the back of his head and meeting his lips with her own. The quietness of the bathroom allowed each tender kissing sound to be amplified, and Toki moaned as he deepened the kiss. He allowed her tongue to gently enter his mouth, her hand clutching the back of his head more tightly. His hands roamed the girl's back, one resting just above her hip and the other finding its way back into her hair. After a moment they pulled away, the need to breathe becoming urgent. Toki smiled so much he thought his face might crack but at that moment wouldn't have cared if it did. He laced his fingers with Julie's and left the bathroom, grinning like mad in unison. Toki was no longer nervous for the rest of his friends to meet her – at that very moment, he couldn't wait.


	10. Foreign Film

Julie was led through the maze that was Mordhaus down to the TV room, where Murderface was flipping through channels on the flat screens that where held up by giant hooks. She wondered how they were still watchable being held up that way. Skwisgaar, whom she had just met, was sitting at the end of the couch rapidly playing scales on his guitar. She couldn't tell if he was being distant or just focused. Nathan was staring at the wall of DVD's, his hand tucked beneath his chin, glasses on the bridge of his nose. Pickles was on the other end of the couch across from the guitarist, watching the screen as Murderface flipped channels. Toki tightened his grip on Julie's hand and ran toward Nathan first.

"Hey Nat'ans, this ams Julie. Is it okay if she watches the movies with us?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Is she your new girlfriend or something?" Nathan asked, turning to face them.

Toki looked over at Julie, his eyes questioning. He wasn't sure if he would call her that just yet. He was grateful that she answered the inquiry for him.

"Maybe one day," she said and winked at him. She extended her hand out to Nathan and he shook it, his giant hand engulfing her tiny one. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Not sure," he grumbled, hand returning to its place under his chin. "Something funny; maybe a documentary. Have you seen this?"

Nathan took a movie from the shelf and showed the cover to them. It appeared to be a foreign film. Julie didn't recognize any of the actors or their names. She and Toki shook their heads. Nathan shrugged and strode across the floor to the DVD player. As he made the necessary preparations for them to watch the film, Toki walked over to Pickles and introduced them. Pickles looked a little sick, excusing himself for not getting up to greet her. A few empty bottles were lying on the floor and seemed to be the cause of his illness. And lastly, Toki put his arm around her waist and led her to the place where Murderface was sitting. He didn't even look over to them as they approached.

"Moidaface," Toki chimed. "I want you to meets my new lady friend, Julies."

He mumbled to himself a moment before shifting his gaze to the girl. His face was hideous, unfriendly and the look he gave her was downright mean. She unknowingly dropped her smile and shifted toward Toki, looking away from the angry man.

Toki's smile dropped too. He didn't appreciate his friend's rudeness. "Ams there somethings you would likes to say to her?"

The bassist sighed, sat the remote control on the couch next to him and stood. He leaned backward, popping his spine a few times and rubbing his face before extending his hand to her.

"It'sch nicsche to meet you," he said, his tone and posture changing dramatically. "I'm William."

Shocked, Julie reached out her hand to him. She really did expect him to be some monster just like he portrayed himself to be and like he was acting just a moment before. He reached his hand out, took it in his and kissed the top. Julie raised her other hand to her chest and blushed, smiling up at Toki.

"I am glad you will be joining usch this evening. Pleasche, make yourschelf at home."

He gestured to the couch and walked away, leaving a stunned Julie and an equally stunned Toki to stare at one another. She leaned in and made a quiet statement.

"Guess I was all wrong about him. I thought he was pretty well known for being a dick."

"He normallys is ams dick. He's been acting weird lately."

"How so?" Julie asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Toki sat down beside her, speaking close to her ear to keep their conversation private. "He has been very reclusive lately, textings a lot and always goings to another rooms to talk on his dethphone. We are pretty sure that he ams becoming a sex addict. He ams always sayings dirtys things and laughing."

Julie nodded, considering. "You think he is addicted to phone sex? Have any of you tried to help him?"

Toki didn't want to tell the girl about their "No Caring About Each Other" policy but he did anyway, something she felt torn about.

"I guess I understand but it just seems silly to neglect your friend like that. Maybe he's just calling those girls all the time because he is lonely. Maybe he needs someone to listen to him."

Toki had never considered that before. His mind felt expanded by her comment and he made a mental note to check with his friend later. He didn't like the thought of his friend suffering. Nathan had always made an effort to check with Toki to make sure he was okay and vice versa, Pickles and Skwisgaar checked on each other, but no one ever made an effort to reach out to Murderface. Toki felt slightly ashamed when he thought of this.

"Still," Julie continued. "He is known for disliking women but was really nice to me. Quite a mystery."

She cocked an eyebrow and Toki smiled. He reached for her hand and held it tight. Nathan had finally figured out how to switch the input on the TV and the movie came on the screen. Skwisgaar continued playing, now looking up at the screen instead of at the guitar. Murderface arrived a moment later with a large bowl of popcorn. He took a seat next to Julie and watched the screen. The girl took her glasses out of her pocket and put them on. The title of the film came on and everyone got quiet. Suddenly, characters filled the screen and spoke but no one understood. The movie seemed to be in French but no one in the room spoke French. After about a minute, Nathan groaned loudly.

"No subtitles…brutal."

"Aw man, turn somethin' else on," Pickles whined, rubbing his temples.

"The only other thing we have that we haven't seen is a bootleg of that 'Rock Drill' movie, and you guys know we can't watch that," Nathan mumbled, trying not to direct the comment at Toki but failing.

"We can watch it, Nat'ans. It ams okay," Toki assured his friend. "I can always leaves if I don't likes it. Me and Julies can find something else to do."

Nathan shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

He replaced the DVD and went back to the couch. Murderface munched away loudly on the popcorn.

"Hey Moidaface, do you mind? We ams tryings listen to the movies, not your eatings disorder," Skwisgaar said and laughed.

William stopped, his hand raised nearly to his mouth to take another bite. He sat the bowl on the floor next to him and crossed his arms.

"Cockschucker," he said loud enough for everyone to hear but no one said anything back.

Julie looked down and away, rubbing the back on Toki's hand with her own. She looked deep in thought as the opening credits scrolled, not watching the screen even though she'd wanted to see the movie so badly a few days ago. A moment later she let go of Toki's hand and reached down, picking up the bowl and sitting it on her lap. Murderface and Toki watched her curiously. Rather than getting a handful, she only picked up two pieces at a time and chewed slowly, allowing her to eat quietly. She raised her eyebrows at Toki and continued eating with a smile on her face. The bassist was still watching her curiously. She leaned over and whispered something to him. She sat back and nodded to him. Toki watched as he carefully put his hand in the bowl, picked up two pieces and ate them with his mouth closed. He swallowed and looked at Julie thoughtfully. The two of them managed to finish the rest of the popcorn in silence. Julie had fixed the problem.

Toki's heart swelled. He felt good knowing that the girl he really liked was so kindhearted. She understood that it wasn't enough to simply complain when there was a problem, it had to be fixed using the heart and the mind. Toki completely ignored the first gruesome murder in the film, in which a man had his chest split open with an ax and blood sprayed everywhere. He put his arm around Julie, holding her close and placing a tender kiss on her soft hair. His focus was entirely on her and he knew that the movie would not bother him this time.


	11. Heart to Heart, Part One

Most of movie was spent with the guys loudly commenting whenever something 'brutal' happened. Nathan kept his gaze on the screen the entire time, commenting what great song titles most of the murders would make. Skwisgaar eventually sat his guitar next to the couch, totally enthralled in the gory scenes. Pickles passed out and slept soundly at the end of the couch. Murderface also seemed to enjoy the gore. He kept his knife in his hand during most of the movie, almost as if he meant to protect himself incase the rock drill maniac were going to attack him if he didn't. Toki watched most of the movie but looked away during the especially violent parts, turning his head toward Julie and focusing on her touch. She held the back of his head and gently stroked his hair or ran her fingertips gently down his arm to calm him.

Overall, everyone enjoyed the movie. Skwisgaar shook Pickles awake when it was over and helped him get back to his room where he no doubt passed out again. Murderface put his knife away and got out his dethphone, smiled and walked to his room. Nathan turned off the TV and stretched out on the couch with a book. Julie yawned and looked at Toki.

"Are you sleepys?" he asked the girl, feeling quite the opposite.

"Yeah, long day. Lots of excitement," she said, yawning again. "I think I might be ready to go to bed. Do you have a spare room that I can sleep in?"

"You can sleeps in my rooms, I'll stays down here. You cans just text me if you needs anything."

"Okay," she said and stood up. She stretched and asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all, Julies," the guitarist added. "I'll walks you upstairs."

Toki held the tired girl as the walked the many steps to his bedroom. The thought of her sleeping there excited him. She wasn't a groupie and he didn't treat her like one. He pulled the blankets down a bit and pointed to his closet.

"If you don't haves any pajamas, you can just get one of my old shirts," he told her. The thought of her wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts made him rock hard instantly but he hoped it was well-hidden in the dark room. He noticed that she had moved the overturned photos of his mother and father to the end of the bed. He quickly took them and put them into the closet.

"What time do we need to get up in the morning?" Julie asked.

"No certain time, they has to refuels the plane before we can leaves and that takes a long time."

Julie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her tired eyes. "I'll just come downstairs when I get up then."

Toki smiled and sat on the bed next to her, leaning in and kissing her soft lips for the second time that evening. The sound of her slow breathing seemed to hypnotize him. He hugged her tight and then walked toward the door. Something about her sitting on his bed, wearing all black and contrasting with her fair skin reminded him of an angel. His parents told him about angels when he was a boy. His father, a minister, told him about how they were the purest beings in Heaven and how they were beautiful to the eye but also holy. Julie was certainly beautiful and had a beautiful heart as well. She was the kind of girl Toki had always wanted to meet.

He told her goodnight and closed the door, reminding her not to let Skwisgaar in for any reason. She agreed not to. He walked back down the hall and remembered the most unpleasant moments from his dating experiences. He shuddered when he recalled the eLadymates fiasco. Indeed, most of his dating experiences had been complete failures. He was like Nathan in that way. Nathan either dated women who were the complete opposite of him or didn't care about him the same way he did for them. Toki wondered for a long time if finding a girlfriend was worth the heartbreak. But things with Julie just happened so naturally and felt so right that he was glad he hadn't forsaken the idea altogether.

When he got back downstairs, Nathan was still reading. When Toki removed his boots and settled down on the couch, the singer closed the book and removed his glasses. Nathan rubbed his eyes, also succumbing to the tiredness that was overtaking his body. He asked the younger man how he'd met the girl and why she was there. Toki was glad to tell the story and didn't leave out any details. Nathan nearly smiled when Toki told him the part about giving her a ride home. Something about it seemed to give Nathan a sense of pride, almost as if he had imparted the knowledge to Toki somehow. The taller man nodded in approval at the end of the tale.

"How long is she going to stay?"

"I ams taking her back to Florida tomorrow evenings, after they finish refueling the plane."

"You might have to wait a bit longer, it's supposed to start raining tomorrow night. We might end up keeping her around for a few extra days, you know, not that I mind."

"I don't minds either," Toki added, smiling. "Do you think she ams pretty?"

Nathan nodded. Toki's smile widened further.

"So are you, uh, going to sleep down here tonight?"

"Yeps," Toki said.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Nathan inquired. "Biggest band in the world and you're sleeping on the couch instead of your own bed?"

Toki shrugged. "I think it ams gentlemanly of me; I thinks I really could be with this girl if…"

Nathan waited. "If what?"

"If…lots of things. If we amnest famous. If we amnest known for having lots of sluts. If we amnest constantly touring around the world. I likes being famous but it would be hard to have a families. Do you thinks I should evens try to be withs her?"

Nathan began to rub the bridge of his nose where the glasses had left two small imprints. Toki could tell he was deep in thought. He looked to the Gears which guarded the doorway and said, "Leave us."

The Gears nodded and stepped swiftly out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Nathan sighed loudly and spoke the kindest advice Toki had ever heard, a conversation that neither of them ever spoke of again.

"Toki, when I met Rebecca I thought I was in love. It didn't matter that she was rude to me, yelled at me or dragged me all over town like a pet, I loved that woman. I wanted things to work out with her and I went along with everything she wanted. In the end I hated not only her but myself. She loved the idea of being with me but had no idea who I really was. When you get to be as famous as we are it's not easy to find someone who wants to get to know the real you. If this girl does not have your best interests at heart, take her to Florida and forget about her. If she sees the real you…" Nathan paused, as if choosing his next words very carefully. "Then don't ever let her go."

Toki's heart flipped. Everything about Julie seemed genuine. She had ignored his celebrity the very first time they met. She hadn't asked for money. She hadn't even asked for a ride home. All she had ever done was enjoy his company and speak to him like a human being. There was no flattery, no flourish. Long after Nathan left him Toki stared up at the ceiling, thankful that he still had a few days to spend with the girl he was slowly falling in love with.


	12. Birth Control

Julie was awakened early the next morning to a soft knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up, wearing only one of Toki's old shirts. She hid behind the door and peeked outside. A guard, one of the Klokateers, stood perfectly still with his hands behind his back as he spoke to her.

"Good morning, milady. Master Toki wants to know if you would like to have breakfast now."

"Yes, I would. Can you show me where the kitchen is?" Julie asked, yawning afterward.

"I can, milady. Please take your time getting ready, there is no hurry."

"Thank you," she said genuinely, assuring him she would be no longer than ten minutes.

A short while later Julie emerged, dressed in the same black shirt and worn jeans she'd had on the day before. She figured they were still clean so it would be okay. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail with a hair tie she found on Toki's dresser. She hoped it was okay to borrow it for the time being. She wasn't sure if she would need shoes but she put them on anyway.

She followed the Gear down to the kitchen area where Toki was waiting for her. Nathan was sitting across from them at the counter. Julie wasn't sure if that was to keep his distance or to give them privacy. Their cook, a strange-looking patchwork of a man was hastily preparing food and humming quietly to himself. Toki's eyes lit up as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Julies," he said, his eyes sparkling as he greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. The girl returned the gesture with equal vigor before taking a seat.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeps, you?"

"Pretty good, your bed is really comfy. And I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of your ponytail holders."

Toki shook his head. "Nope, I don't mind. Yous can just keeps it."

"Thanks!" Julie said, her obvious crush and attraction to Toki no longer hidden.

Nathan grunted from the counter, turning to the next page of the newspaper he was reading. Julie didn't want to seem rude and wished him a good morning.

"Would you like to join us at the table?" She offered sweetly.

Nathan shrugged, folding the paper and removing his glasses. Julie took note of how much nicer his glasses were than hers. The singer said nothing, clearly at a loss for words about what to say to the girl. Toki was staring at her with complete adoration.

Jean-Pierre asked Julie what she wanted to drink.

"Orange juice, please."

"That's exactlys what I was going to gets!" Toki exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air like a little kid. Julie smiled and laughed.

"Uh, I guess I'll have the same," Nathan stammered, shifting the salt and pepper shakers around with one hand.

"So," Julie began, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence. "What are you doing today?"

Nathan was so fixated on the table that he didn't realize she was speaking to him. The chef brought the trio their drinks. Julie took a pack of pills from her pocket and popped one through the plastic, taking it with her first sip of orange juice. Just as Nathan realized that she was speaking to him but before he could answer, Toki spoke up.

"What ams that pill you are taking?"

The darker haired man looked at the pack before Julie had a chance to put them back in her pocket. He knew what they were. A pack of 28 pills, three rows of yellow and one white.

"Uh, Toki, you know what kind of pills those are. Let's not embarrass her."

Toki looked at Nathan, his typical wide-eyed curiosity not yet registering what he was talking about.

"I ams not embarrassing her, I just wants to know what the pills are for."

Julie cracked a smile as Nathan tried to be tactful.

"Maybe you should, uh, not worry about it. If she wants you to know she'll tell you sometime later."

"But I wants to knows now! Julie, what ams your pills for? You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Speaking of embarrassed..." Nathan began then slowly sunk his head into his hands.

Julie turned around and saw Pickles standing in the doorway, a mostly empty bottle of booze in his hand, clad only in his underwear.

"Oh my goodness!" Julie cried and covered her face with her hands. Nathan sighed loudly and announced he wanted his breakfast sent to his room before walking out.

"Pickle, get out of here! I don't wants my girlfriend seeings your ding-dong!" Toki yelled, then realized what he had said. Julie turned to him with a look of pleasant surprise on her face.

"Did…did you just call me your girlfriend?" she asked, her shocked face slowly turning into a happy one.

Blush crept up Toki's cheeks as he found himself unable to explain himself so he just said, "Would it be okay if I ams callings you that?"

Julie wondered how long such a title would last but the truth was she really liked Toki. She really did want to be his girlfriend. Maybe they would only see each other for a few days. Still, the girl doubted he handed out that title freely and nodded as she felt her heart swelling.

Toki's smile nearly illuminated the room but it didn't change the fact that his drummer was standing in the doorway of the kitchen in only his tighty-whiteys. He called to one of the Gears to bring he and Julie their breakfast to the outside picnic area. Hand in hand, the pair walked past the redhead, the guitarist's glare cutting him as they passed.


	13. Heart to Heart, Part Two

They settled at the picnic area. Julie sat on top of the table and Toki stood in front of her, drawing her into a passionate kiss. Her lips felt so soft that Toki felt he might crush them with the force of his kisses but she returned them with equal passion. Fingers tangled in hair and her legs were soon wrapped around his waist. He was beginning to lean her back onto the table when she broke the kiss.

"We should probably wait until after breakfast," she panted, winking.

Toki chuckled and agreed, sitting beside her on the tabletop. Julie sighed serenely and placed her hand on his. His thumb caressed the back of her hand. She took in the beautiful sights of the yard which surrounded Mordhaus. Everything in the house was the epitome of metal but the outdoors was just the opposite. There were flowers, trees, grass, a picnic table, a grill and there were lots of dragonflies and butterflies.

"Do you likes it here?" Toki asked.

"Very much," she answered truthfully. "It's so peaceful and quiet. I wish I had a yard like this at my house."

Toki nodded. A moment of silence followed before the girl asked a question.

"Do you really not know what I was taking that pill for?"

Toki shook his head.

"Those are my birth control pills," the girl explained.

"What ams they for?"

"Well," Julie explained patiently, as if speaking to a child. "I take them so, incase I have sex, I won't have a baby."

"You don'ts wants kids?"

"Well, not right now. I'd like to finish college first. Do you have any kids?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "But I'd likes to haves kids one day. A boys and a goils."

Julie grinned. Toki liked the fact that they were talking about future plans. He'd always found it pleasant to talk about hopes and dreams. They continued to talk until two Gears arrived with their breakfasts. They ate slowly, talking about their plans. Toki talked about wanting to buy a house in Norway at some point. Julie agreed to housesit for him so that she could finish school there and get her degree. The girl talked about wanting to learn more Norwegian before going back there and Toki wholeheartedly agreed to help. After breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleared away, the guitarist asked her if she wanted to go for a run.

"I think I'll pass, I'm still a little jet-lagged. But I'd love to sit here at the table while you do, it's a lot more peaceful than it is in the house."

Flashes of Pickles in his underwear shot through Toki's mind and he agreed that it would be best for her to stay outside. He completed one lap before he noticed Murderface walking out the back door. There was a tiny pang of jealousy in his chest until Julie smiled at his and waved. Toki blew her a kiss, causing the bassist to roll his eyes and lower his head in his hands.

"May I schit down with you?" he asked politely. Julie agreed, scooting over to give him more room. "Lovely day, ischn't it?"

Julie was taken aback by his manners, ones she never knew he had. He had always come across as being so crass and rude but apparently there was a side of him that not many people knew about. He pulled a small block of wood from his pocket and took out his knife.

"What are you doing?" Julie questioned.

"I like to carve thingsch out of wood, it'sch a hobby of mine. I feel like I alwaysch do better when I do it outside."

"I see," she said, watching him.

"How long are you going to be schtaying?"

Julie rubbed her hands together absentmindedly. "I'm not sure. Maybe another day or two, Toki didn't say for sure."

William grumbled something under his breath. An awkward silence followed. She kept thinking he was going to speak to her but he said nothing. He opened his mouth, licked his lips and then kept whittling. He closed his eyes, put the knife on the table and rubbed his forehead. Toki made another pass around the table. When he passed, Julie noticed the scars on his back. She felt numb, wondering who could have inflicted the painful injuries she saw on him. Murderface made sure Toki was out of hearing distance and quietly made his wish known to the girl.

"Lischten, I know we don't know each other but I could really usche some advishce," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I can't talk to the guysch about this kind of thing."

A million thoughts ran through Julie's mind but the sad tone in his voice made her willingness to help overcome her fear.

"If I can help, I'd be happy to," she said after taking a moment to reflect.

He wasted no time telling her about his problem. "A few monthsch ago, I schtarted talking to thisch girl. When I firscht met her I thought sche juscht wanted a one-night schtand but the more we talked the more I realizched I liked her. Sche's scho schweet and funny and sche likes me for who I am. We texcht and talk on the phone a lot. I've kind of kept it a schecret from the guysch. They all think I'm having phone schex but I'm not. I've never had schex with this girl. I want to but…you know."

"So why haven't you?" Julie asked awkwardly, not sure how to handle the outpouring of emotion from the bassist. She kept her eyes on Toki as he ran. William's eyes were not focused on anything in particular.

"I think thisch could be the real thing. I think I really love thisch woman but I'm not schure if I schould schay anything to her about it. I haven't loved anyone in a very long time and I don't want to schrew up."

Julie wondered what all the other fans would think if they saw this very un-metal side of Murderface. She was certain most of them would laugh it off. On the other hand, she felt quite the contrary. The girl was fascinated by his feelings. Her only concern was giving him the right advice. She knew Toki would understand but would the others? Julie pondered a moment before asking a simple question.

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

William sighed. "I think scho."

"You say she talks to you all the time and texts you a lot; that's a good sign," she assured him. "Without hearing the both of you talking together I wouldn't be able to say for sure but I really think you should let her know how you feel. What have you got to lose?"

William sighed again. "My pride?"

"Easily replaced - you're rich," Julie said, half kidding.

The comment gave him a small laugh but he quickly regained his serious composure. "What will the guysch think?"

"Who cares what they think?"

William lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. "Good point."

"If you want my opinion, I say tell her. In person, if possible."

They exchanged a smile before Toki finished his run, jogging over to see what they were talking about.

"Hey," Murderface said as Toki wiped away his sweat from forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey Moidaface, hey Julies," he answered.

"What else did you want to do today?" Julie asked.

"I haves a few ideas, let me gets a shower and I'll tells you all about it," Toki said and turned toward the house. "Did you just wants to wait out here for me?"

Julie turned to William who was already back to whittling again. He appeared to be finished talking but Julie didn't really want to go back inside on such a beautiful day or risk running into Pickles again. She nodded.

"Okays, I'll have the Gears send you out somethings to drink. I amnest ever taking long in the shower."

Once Toki has disappeared from sight, William turned to Julie.

"Thanksch for lischtening, it was nicshe to have schomone to talk to."

He mustered something close to a smile and Julie smiled back. "You're welcome."

"You wanna know schomething? We all lived together long before we were famousch and schome thingsch have never changed. Schwkischgaar has alwaysch been a dick to me but I'm schtill schorry you had to hear it."

"It's okay," she replied, unsure where his comment was coming from.

"We're all kind of dicksch schometimes, but Toki isch the bescht of us," he said.

After a few moments of silence Julie cleared her throat and voiced a concern of her own. "I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest. There are always lots of girls around, and…I guess I just need to know if I should just enjoy the time I have until I get home or if there is really a chance at having anything real with him."

Murderface nodded and shuffled his feet on the ground for a minute, thinking about his answer. "I'll give you a piecshe of advische," he started, then took another pause. "You scheem like a nische girl and I really think Toki likes you. I've been around long enough to know that you can't trust the girlsch that hang out at schowsch but they aren't really the onesch you need to trust. If you trust Toki enough to leave them alone, then you can have a relationschip with him. If you don't trust Toki, then there ischn't a point in taking this any further. If he tellsch you that he only wants to be with you and you believe him, you'll just have to rely on that trust. I'm not schaying it'sch easchy, but no relationschip works without trust."

Julie was plunged deep in thought long after Murderface went back in the house. She shrugged off the heavy feeling she was having when Toki approached her, a huge smile on his face. There was no real point in worrying about the future at that moment. For now, there was complete contentment.


	14. Open For Business

So I want to make a few author's notes here. This chapter is pretty short so it will, if nothing else, add to my word count :)

First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has read and reviewed in the past. I haven't had many comments on the last few chapters so please, if you are still reading this, please R&R! It really does help to motivate me to write more quickly. I wanted to address a few of my reviewers and their comments:

Metalsoup69 - I had not heard of Dark Throne but I really like them! I looked into their music at your suggestion, thanks so much for the recommendation! Also, thanks for the comment about Julie not being a "typical fangirl." We writers who do a lot of OC-Het stuff run into the problem of not getting our work read because there are so many Mary-Sue fics out there and making a believable OC is not an easy task.

Pat4Pat - Thanks for being my most frequent reviewer *hearts! I love your work as well and I love when you update!

The Dwarf King Xsorath - Thanks for the grammar info :) I speak only two languages (English and Bosnian) and I have to rely on Google Translate sometimes and we all know how full of fail it is :p

Alessandra West - I looked back at the episode you referenced and felt silly that I missed that, thanks for pointing it out!

ONE MORE THING! Let's play a game. I referenced something in this chapter that is related to one of my favorite video games. Whoever correctly leaves a comment with the correct answer will win a prize! What prize, you ask? I will PM you the next chapter of the story 24 hours before I post it for everyone else!

"I have a surprise for you," Toki said, kissing Julie on the shoulder.

They had been lying in his bed for the last hour, talking about their childhoods. Julie's was fairly typical; Toki's was overly sad. He explained about where the scars on his back came from. Unseen tears pricked her eyes as she imagined Toki as a scared little boy, being abused and beaten. He talked about it with such an even tone. The girl figured he must have talked about it to a therapist at some point and had moved past it. Julie asked if she could see the scars more closely.

Toki sighed reluctantly. "But it ams…uglies."

Julie understood that he did not want to show her and quickly dropped the subject. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, not after such a relaxing hour. She rolled over and kissed his forehead.

"What's the surprise?"

"It wouldn'ts be a surprise if I told you," Toki chided.

"So when am I going to find out what it is?" The girl asked, folding one of her arms under her head.

"You'll just haves to trust me," he said with a shrug.

Julie was reminded of her conversation with William a short while ago. Trust. She really wanted to trust Toki. She matched his gesture by shrugging as well.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to trust you to bring the surprise to me whenever you're ready."

"We have to leaves Mordhaus to get it," he explained.

Julie pretended to whine, pulling a pillow over her face. "But I'm so comfortable!"

"We can comes back in a few hours and get back in the beds, I promise."

Julie moved the pillow slightly off of her face and looked at him with one eye.

"You do trusts me, right?"

The girl nodded and tossed the pillow aside. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and put her shoes back on.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

Toki shook his head. They walked out to the garage and got in the car that was waiting to take them to their destination.

The pair sat in the back. The backseat of the expensive car was luxurious. It had its own, well, everything. There were knobs to adjust the AC and the heat, a mini-fridge, a full sound system and lots of other things she had never seen in a car. Toki's full attention was on the girl, even though her attention was turned to her new surroundings and their destination. Julie saw that they were heading toward a large building but couldn't tell what it was. Part of her trust was not asking what the building was used for.

"Ams you excited?" the guitarist asked, his childlike excitement present in his voice.

"Very!" Julie affirmed.

The parking lot was mostly empty. Her eyes scanned the building for a sign and when she found one, she read it out loud.

"CentralSquareShopping Center. Cool!"

"I hoped you would like goings shopping with me! There ams all kinds of shops here. My favorites ams the music shop!"

The car pulled to a stop right in front of the doors. A Gear got out and opened the door for them. Julie's heart raced. Toki ran to the door to open it. He pulled a few times, only to find it locked. He tried the other ones. Also locked. Julie stood next to the door to the far left and read the sign.

"Says here that the mall closes at 6PM on Sunday. It's 6:05. I guess we'll have to come back another day."

Toki put his hand beneath his chin for a moment. "Julies, would you mind waitings in the car for a minutes? I needs to make a phone call."

Without thinking much about it, the girl did as she was asked. She turned on the stereo and flipped through some of the local radio stations, occasionally looking out the window to see what Toki was doing. He was pacing the sidewalk, a very concentrated look on his face. It appeared to be something about the band, or at least something equally important. Toki put his phone away and looked bored for a moment, perhaps waiting for someone to call him back. He looked around impatiently. Now Julie's curiosity was really piqued.

A moment later, a well-dressed man unlocked the door and motioned for Toki to come inside. Toki smiled and made the same motion to Julie. She tried to unfurrow her brow as she exited the car.

"What's going on?" she asked, truly puzzled.

"I calleds the Robot and he asked the malls manager if we could comes in and shops after hours and he saids we could," Toki responded, a proud smile on his face. "All the stores will be unlocked. All we have to do is leave tags for the stuffs we want with the manager. He has all of our credits card information on file. We'll be the only peoples here!"

Julie was sure she had an awful look on her face, a mixture of shock and disbelief, but she couldn't manage to hide it. A phone call was all it took to be able to go to a closed mall and buy whatever she wanted without other people bothering them or hounding her boyfriend for autographs. She wandered toward the sign at the entrance to see what stores were there when Toki walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Her odd look quickly morphed into a smile.

"Do you likes your surprise?"

She turned slowly and placed a full kiss on his smiling lips.

"You have no idea!"


	15. Private Concert

Hey everyone! Congratulations to Alessandra West for submitting the correct answer to the trivia question. I sent her this chapter yesterday as promised and I really hope she enjoyed it! I'll do my review responses again now:

Pat4Pat - thank you so much! I'm glad I inspire someone. Some days I question whether or not anyone actually reads my work and I'm always grateful that you do :)

ElleWillBite - I'm so glad that this story was the gateway to your Metalocalypse fanfiction reading! There are lots of good stories for them on this site. If you want my suggestions for which stories are best, please PM me and tell me the pairings you like and I'll do my best.

Metalsoup69 - Thanks again for your great music suggestions! All have been hits so far :)

scaryforest - great to hear from you *hugs I'm happy that you still like where the story is going. It's going to take a dramatic turn very soon and stuff is going to be weird for a few chapters but I'm too much of a sucker for happy endings for things to stay that way for long :p

MiaandB - More, you say? Here you go!

An hour later, Toki and Julie were pacing the upper floor of the mall. Julie's hands were wrapped around Toki's forearm. It was amazing to be able to walk around the building completely alone. It was so quiet. Their footsteps barely made a sound in the narrow walkway. They had already been to each of the store that sold band shirts. Toki asked Julie about going to the lingerie shops but she declined with a blush-laden smile.

It wasn't that she didn't want to; just the opposite. She needed new bras and underwear more than anything else but didn't want to seem like she was being too forward. She knew the temptation to get Toki into one of the dressing rooms with her would be too great and simply told him "another time." That didn't stop the girl from window-shopping though, looking at the beautiful lace panties and bras the mannequins were wearing.

Julie looked behind them. There were a few Gears walking behind them, keeping a distance great enough that Julie still felt at ease talking to Toki, even about personal things. The security also carried their bags, which weren't many. The guitarist had offered to buy Julie some new clothes and the girl needed minimal convincing to allow it. She only ended up with one bag for herself and Toki had two. They picked the same kinds of things: black band shirts, jeans and boots. Julie couldn't wait to wash and wear the new clothes.

As they walked, Toki thought of a question to ask her. "What ams you goings to do when you gets back to Florida?"

Julie pondered a moment, pulling herself from her dream-like state and back to some semblance of reality. "Well, my goal is to get a job, save some money and go back to school to finish my degree. I hope I can get an apartment there. I got used to living away from home and I liked having my own space, you know?"

Toki nodded. "You knows, one of our producers lives in Florida. I bet he could helps you find a place."

As it turned out, the producer in question lived about thirty minutes from where Julie's family lived.

"I coulds sees if he would helps you, he has lots of connections," Toki assured her.

"That would be cool," Julie replied. She was unused to someone wanting to help her so much…she liked it.

"What kinds of jobs would you like to get?" he continued.

"Something quiet, like working at a bookstore or something. There are a lot of bookstores near my home. I'd like to think I'm qualified to work in one of them," she answered.

"Sounds good," Toki said then exclaimed, "Look! There ams the music store! Oh, wowee!"

He broke away from the girl and ran to the entrance. He rounded the corner into the store and had a guitar slung over his shoulder before she was able to catch up to him. Toki hastily plugged a cable from one of the amps into the guitar and played a chord, quickly gauging how much it needed to be turned up before playing another. The worker behind the counter started screeching about how he couldn't believe Toki from Dethklok was in his store playing guitar. Julie wanted to laugh but knew that most fans probably reacted this way. So many of their fans were just so animated that it was hard to take them seriously. Toki was clearly unphased, tongue poised between his teeth as he concentrated on tuning the strings.

"What song would you likes to hear?" he asked.

Julie's mind was overwhelmed. Every song in the Dethklok catalogue went through her mind but seemed to disappear the moment she opened her mouth. She stood dumbfounded for a moment before Toki offered a suggestion.

"Hows about 'Thunderhorse?'"

"Sure, that would be great!" she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she waited for him to begin.

"Just pretends you hear Pickle drumming," Toki joked and played the opening chord.

His fingers flew so quickly that she couldn't imagine how Skwisgaar could play any faster. It was a proven fact that the Swede could play faster than the Norwegian (or any other guitarist in the world as well) but it was quite impressive nonetheless. Watching him play was even more enjoyable than the music itself, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning like a fool. Toki's usual happy face was replaced for the moment with a very serious one, as if he were not only concentrating but playing as if his life depended on it. Julie knew that music was Toki's livelihood but now, upon looking at the way his entire being was engaged in the song, she knew it was also his passion and his love.

Julie watched as he continued to play, letting the music envelope her heart and mind. Much to her happiness he played the entire song, even breaking into headbanging a few times as he went. He finished the song and raised his pick in the air, his stone-faced trance ending when the last notes faded out. Julie clapped ecstatically and shouted, pretending she was at a real show. Toki looked at her, a dusting of blush across his smiling face. Julie was enamored by his seeming shyness of playing for such a small crowd. She tuned out the annoying overexcitement of the man behind the counter.

"That was great!" the girl squealed. "I've always loved that song."

"Thank yous," Toki said bashfully, absent-mindedly finger-combing his hair.

Toki sat the guitar aside and picked her up, swinging her around once and holding her tightly when he sat her down. The smile they exchanged made his heart race. He wanted to kiss her but it was kind of awkward with the employee still yelling at the top of his lungs about how Dethklok ruled. Julie didn't care. She leaned up and kissed him just the same. Toki pulled back a moment later and suggested that they continue in the car. The entire ride back to Mordhaus was spent making out. Toki pulled Julie into his lap and they kissed passionately, allowing their hands to roam free. Toki loved the feeling of Julie's breasts and enjoying their natural softness. All too often the ones he touched were fake, the product of women doing their best to be attention whores or band sluts. Julie melted into Toki's touches, her own hands finding their way up his shirt.

The guitarist made sure to tell the Gears to take the clothes they bought and have them laundered, folded and returned to his room by the end of the day. He and Julie nearly ran to Toki's room where their session continued uninterrupted for about an hour. Just as things were really starting to heat up, a knock at the door interrupted them. Hesitantly, Toki pried himself off of the girl and walked to the door, taking a moment to adjust before opening it.

"What you want, Pickle?" Toki whispered. "Can't you sees I'm occuspied with my lady friend right now?"

"It's important, dude. We have a meeting in like, twenty minutes. Just be sure you aren't late to this one," the drummer told him before walking away. Something about the way Pickles was acting, very serious and straight forward, concerned Toki a bit. Reluctantly, Toki sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Julie's side.

"I haves to go to a bands meeting now," he told her, followed by a heavy sigh. "I hates bands meetings."

"Is it okay if I wait for you outside? It's really pretty out today. You can just come get me when you're done."

Toki helped her to her feet and kissed the top of her head. "Yeps, I'll walks you out."

Julie caught a few glances at Toki as she walked. She could tell that something was making him uneasy. As much as she was enjoying her time with him she knew it had to end soon. She made up her mind, as soon as he left her sight, to take a nice long walk to calm her raging thoughts.


	16. Tough Questions, Honest Answers

Hey everybody! Here is a longer chapter. It's sort of the "calm before the storm" in a way. There is probably not a place in Florida called Lakeside Hilton, I just made it up. I wanted it to sound like a really nice hotel so I left the Hilton name. I don't own it though so please, no lawsuits :)

A special thanks goes out to my chapter 15 reviewers - Ceinwen, miaandb, Alessandra West and ElleWillBite (who it was awesome talking to about fanfiction!)

Breakfast was far more pleasant the next morning. Pickles was actually dressed and sober. Afterward Toki went for a jog, Julie watched and Murderface talked to her again for a while. The bassist had exchanged numbers with the girl, explaining it was purely for when he "needed advice." Julie laughed off the seriousness of his tone, telling him he could text or call her whenever he liked. Friendship, she assured him, needed no formal occasion. The two lay in Toki's bed in the early afternoon. He had been a bit quieter than usual and it didn't take long for him to explain why.

"I…has to takes you back to Florida today, then I has to fly back for a few tour dates," he said softly. "I ams not wantings you to leave."

He pulled her closer and held her tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair. She let him hold her for a few minutes then turned over, staring into his soulful eyes in the darkness. Something about the dim lighting made him look more like a man. So often Toki looked like a big kid.

"I don't want to leave either, Toki," she told him, caressing the side of his cheek with her thumb. She decided to go with her heart and ask a tough question. She allowed herself no time to think about it, knowing she would back down if she did. "Can we keep in touch?"

Toki blinked. "Whats do you mean?"

"Can we still text and talk after I leave?"

"Julies," he began slowly. Julie's heart raced. "You ams my girlfriend, I will be callings you everyday. I will being missings you so much."

She exhaled silently as relief washed over her. "I'll miss you, too. I just wasn't sure how much we'll be able to see each other."

Toki reached for her hand, grasping it firmly in both of his before kissing it and placing it on his chest. "I want to sees you as much as I can. I can keeps you up to dates about our touring and I can call you anywhere I haves a signal. You can texts me whenever you likes. We can sends each others pictures too. Is that whats you wants, too?"

Julie nodded and leaned in to kiss him. It was supposed to only be a peck on the lips but Toki opened his mouth and kissed her deeply, as if he were trying to drink her in. It had been a very long time since he had cared so much for someone and thought of anything aside from music. She was surprised at first but returned the kiss with equal vigor. The two spent the next few hours alternating between kissing and talking until it was time to leave. Julie called her parents and told them to pick her up at the airport and that she would explain everything once she got there.

Toki held her during the short plane ride to the airport in Florida. He gently shook her shoulder just before landing to wake her up. They exchanged a long hug and kiss before she stepped off the plane. Julie asked Toki to meet her family but he declined, saying for the moment that he felt too shy.

Julie texted when she got home like she had promised. They wished each other goodnight shortly afterward. The next morning, a text was waiting for her that said the producer he'd mentioned would be picking her up for lunch around noon to talk to her about getting a job and an apartment. Toki also mentioned that he would be busy packing for the road but would be in touch with her later in the day. The lunch meeting went well. The producer, Vince, said she could use him as a reference on her job applications and gave her a business card. He also said he knew a lot of the property managers in the area and could help her look for an apartment. As much as Julie wanted to do these things herself she knew she wouldn't likely find someone this willing to help her any more than this and agreed.

Toki was true to his word, texting her as often as he could and calling and least twice a day. Most of the time he sounded very busy and there was a lot of background noise but his tone was sincere and his focus entirely on her. Julie was always excited to hear from him, enjoying hearing about the different cities he was travelling to. They were doing three shows that week and four the next and then he would have a short break. He told her he would fly out to meet her the night after the last show. Julie's heart raced at the news. She couldn't wait to see Toki again. She thought at first that he would forget about her the moment she left but she was never more relieved that she was wrong.

Julie applied to each of the bookstores in her area and heard back from two of them, one of which offering the hours she was looking for. Toki was overjoyed for her when he found out, telling her he wanted to visit the store when he was in town. Her job mostly consisted of stocking shelves and keeping merchandise in order. She wouldn't be making too much money but it would be enough. At the end of the month, she would have enough money to get a small place of her own.

Julie had four days of training the week Toki would be coming to see her and she was glad. She had been unable to stay focused and needed something to keep her mind busy. Work seemed to crawl by but it was better than doing nothing. She liked her new job; the quiet atmosphere was soothing. By the time Friday rolled around Julie was pacing the floor with excitement. Her boyfriend was going to send a car to pick her up and bring her to meet him but he wouldn't tell her where. She dressed in the new clothes he had bought for her on their mall excursion and bided her time until the car arrived.

She was only driven a short distance but noticed that she was someplace she had never been before: the Lakeside Hilton. The driver gave her a room number. Julie ran up the steps, her heart racing, too impatient to take the elevator. Before her fist even made contact with the door it was opened and she was swept into her boyfriend's waiting arms. They laughed as he pulled her into the room, swinging her around once before crushing her mouth with his own.

"I has been missings you so much!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes alight with pure joy.

"I missed you too, it's been a long couple of weeks," Julie returned, kissing him and holding him tightly. "How long are you in town?"

"Two days, then I has an outdoor festivals to go to, then I'lls be back. Maybes I can come see you agains next week?"

Toki moved the two of them over to the bed. He was lying on his back, holding her close on top of him. She sat up to better look at him as they talked.

"Where is the festival?" Julie inquired.

"Germanys," he answered.

"Wow! I wish I could go with you."

"You can if you want."

Julie's excitement died a moment after it happened. "I…have to work. I have a job now and I need to keep saving to get my own place."

Toki sighed. "Maybes next time. We ams always flying to Europe for festivals so you'll be ables to go soon."

"Okay," Julie agreed, trying to get the thought out of her head for the time being. She really wanted to go and dwelling on it just made her heart ache. Toki kept his hands on her hips, caressing them lightly through her jeans. He had noticed that her face dropped and her mind was wandering. He squeezed her hips to return her attention to him.

"You ams looking very sexy today," he told her, allowing his voice to drop an octave as he did so. Her focus was returned to him, as was her smile.

"Thanks to you. These are the clothes you bought me."

"I knows, and they ams sexy on you."

"You know what looks sexy on you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow momentarily. Toki shook his head.

"This," she said, pulling at his shirt. He sat up and let her remove it. Julie ran her nimble fingers along his abs and impressively flat stomach. "This looks really good on you."

Toki blushed but maintained eye contact. "It would looks sexy on you too."

A moment later, Julie's shirt was also gone. Toki took in the sight of how her bra perfectly accented the girl's breasts and he found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than giving her pleasure. He pulled her back down to him with one arm and squeezed her breast with the other, causing her to moan into his mouth. A moment later he was pulling her bra down, his mouth eager to suck her light pink nipples. Julie's moans increased and her fingers quickly unclasped the bra before tossing it aside. She threaded her fingers in Toki's hair, pulling his face closer to her chest and giving silent permission for him to continue faster and more aggressively. His girlfriend's actions and sounds encouraged him to go further, and he flipped her onto her back. His hands couldn't work to get her jeans off fast enough. She tried to help which only added to the confusion. Their hands tangled around each other and they couldn't seem to work together to unbutton then. A moment later, they both stopped and began laughing.

Soon their laughter turned into a few tears of happiness. Toki pulled himself up and laid his head on her shoulder. Julie held him tightly until her laughter faded into thoughtful silence. She ran her hands through his hair and his breathing slowed. He settled his head on her breasts and breathed her sweet smell in and out, completely relaxed but afraid to fall asleep. A silly, childlike fear told him that if he fell asleep that she would be gone when he woke up. Toki ran his rough fingers up and down her arm and side. He knew he didn't have to say what he was about to tell her, but took a deep breath and did so anyway.

"I guess it ams good that we stopped, I ams wantings to take things slow."

"Me too," Julie responded. "I don't want you to think of me as…"

"As what?"

"Just another girl."

"But you amnest just another goil, and that ams why I wants to wait," Toki said honorably, but quickly added, "But nots too much longer. You ams a really hot goil."

Julie laughed. Toki was smiling up at her. He was worth waiting for just as much as she was.

"So, what would you like to do now? Get dinner?" she asked, sitting up in bed a little and moving so that he could look at her.

"In a little whiles; maybes we coulds just talk."

"You…want to hear about my new job?"

Toki nodded. Julie explained all about her new job. Toki watched her with unfading interest as she talked.

"Wowee! That job sounds great!" he exclaimed. "I wants to come to the bookstores sometime!"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile. "I'd love to show you off to my co-workers, even if you have to wear your disguise hat!"

After a short pause, Toki asked a question. His tone was slightly more serious.

"Julies…ams you a virgin?"

Julie felt her eyes widen. She was more taken aback by the randomness of the question than the actual question itself.

"Um, no Toki, I'm not," she answered truthfully. "Are you?"

Julie immediately wanted to hit her head against the wall a few hundred times. Of course he wasn't a virgin. Until recently he'd probably had sex with a different girl every day of the year. Nevertheless, he answered her question with equal seriousness.

"Nopes. But I probably amnest with as many goils as you think."

"Really?"

"Yeps, less than ten. Two of them was my goilfriends, the others was just sluts and I was drinkings too much. Mostly I just settles for blow jobs. But I amnest with any goils since I ams gettings togethers with you."

Julie grinned. Her heart leapt. Exclusivity was always a good sign. She was happy to wait for him…

…but also knew it wouldn't be a long wait.


End file.
